Ia El Aguila y la Melodía
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADA! Aioria y Touma se detestan, pero tendrán que aprender a trabajar juntos para conseguir y salvar lo que ambos quieren. AioriaxMarin y ToumaxOC
1. C1: El Angel Caído

CAPITULO 1: EL ANGEL CAIDO

_En el Olimpo_

-No, hija mía- dijo Zeus.

-Pero padre...- dijo la diosa de largos cabellos rubios, que usaba un vestido blanco.

-Nada de peros- dijo Zeus- me hecho de la vista gorda por mucho tiempo, pero las reglas son las reglas-

-Pero yo se lo prometí, padre- exclamó Artemisa- una diosa no puede romper una promesa-

Zeus lo meditó un momento. Acarició su larga barba blanca, pensativo. No le gustaba la idea de Artemisa, pero la joven diosa tenía razón. Sus ojos azules se posaron en la mirada de su hija. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y cruzó los brazos.

-Lo pensaré. No te prometo nada- dijo Zeus al mirar el asomo de una sonrisa en el rostro de Artemisa- y tu humano tendrá que vivir en la tierra hasta que me decida-

-Pero, ¿dónde?-

-Ese- dijo Zeus- es tu problema...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena_

Era un día normal en el Santuario. Los caballeros dorados hacían lo mismo de siempre, como pasearse por las doce casas y entrenar a sus aprendices.

Esa mañana, Marín se levantó estirándose como un felino. Se bañó y se vistió. La mañana estaba fresca, pero prometía ser muy agradable. Cuando pasó cerca de la entrada del recinto de las amazonas, vio a Shaina y June, quienes se dedicaban a golpear a un par de guardias que se atrevieron a intentar espiarlas.

-Buenos días, Marín- dijo June, aplastando la cabeza de uno de los guardias con su pie.

-Buenos días- dijo Marín, alzando una ceja, pero ninguna de las otras dos amazonas pudo ver su gesto, por la presencia de una máscara de plata- ¿otra vez?-

-Así es- dijo Shaina- no entendieron que no debían acercarse aquí por las buenas, ahora lo harán por las malas...-

Marín suspiró, aburrida de golpear a los tontos guardias que siempre hacían lo mismo, salió del recinto y se paseó por el Santuario. Sin embargo, no estaba sola, pues tres pares de ojos la observaban desde lejos.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Aioros, dándole un codazo a su hermano- ¿hoy es el día?-

Aioria tragó saliva ruidosamente antes de responder.

-Debería- dijo Aioria, tratando de aparentar seguridad- ya pasó mucho tiempo-

-Bueno, ve- dijo Milo- ¿qué demonios estás esperando?-

-Em...-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Les importa?- dijo Aioria entre dientes, frunciendo el entrecejo. Aioros sonrió, y Milo se rascó la nuca.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya me iba...- dijo Milo guiñando un ojo a su amigo. Aioros sonrió a su hermano menor y ambos caballeros se fueron del lugar. Con un hondo suspiro, Aioria salió de su escondite y alcanzó a Marín.

-Hola, Aioria- dijo Marín alegremente.

-Hola- dijo éste- ¿qué hacías?-

-Nada en especial- dijo la amazona- me aburrí y salí a pasear, ¿y tú?-

-Eh, yo... nada- dijo Aioria algo nervioso.

Después de pasear un rato, Marín se sentó en el césped, y Aioria hizo lo mismo. El caballero se aclaró la garganta, mientras la amazona miraba las flores, muy entretenida.

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?- dijo Aioria.

-Sí- dijo Marín, mirando hacia el cielo, como recordándolo- recuerdo cuando apenas entrenábamos...-

-Y yo recuerdo cuando Seiya se escapó del entrenamiento...-

-...y tú lo convenciste de volver- terminó Marín- es muy agradable tener un buen amigo como tú-

"Golpe bajo", pensó Aioria. Estas palabras de Marín fueron una dura pedrada para el caballero, pues éste no pensaba precisamente en solo ser su amigo. Al parecer, Marín notó que algo andaba mal.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?- preguntó Marín.

-No, nada- dijo Aioria- también eres una buena amiga...-

Marín cruzó los brazos. El tono de voz del caballero le indicó a Marín que Aioria DEFINITIVAMENTE tenía algo.

-Aioria, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?-

-Marín, yo...- pero se interrumpió de pronto, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿sentiste eso, Marín?-

-Sí, claro que lo sentí- dijo Marín- un cosmo muy extraño, y muy poderoso...-

-Parece que se dirige hacia las Doce Casas- dijo Aioria, levantándose- iré a ver- y se fue. Una vez que Aioria desapareció, Marín sintió una presencia muy cerca de ella. Se volvió. Había alguien detrás de un árbol.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Marín.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En las Doce Casas, todos los caballeros dorados estaban ya alertas, todos reunidos en la casa de Aries. También habían sentido ese extraño cosmo.

-¿Qué demonios será eso?- dijo Milo.

-Ni idea- dijo Saga- pero parece que viene hacia acá-

En ese momento llegó Aioria, seguido de Seiya y del resto de caballeros de bronce.

-¡Aioria!- dijo Mu- ¿no viste algo extraño?-

Éste sacudió la cabeza. De pronto, el día se tornó noche, y la luna apareció delante de ellos. Todos los caballeros dorados miraban esto, impresionados.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- dijo Camus.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y vestido blanco apareció ante ellos en ese momento, delante de la luna. Otros dos hombres estaban detrás de ella, en ambos lados, y cada uno llevaba una extraña armadura. Uno era rubio, y otro de cabellos morados. Los caballeros dorados no se movieron, pero los de bronce se pusieron en guardia.

-No la dejen pasar- dijo Seiya, reconociéndolos- son Artemisa y dos de sus ángeles-

Uno de los ángeles, el rubio, puso los ojos en blanco. El otro ángel cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

-No pretendemos hacerles daño esta vez- dijo Artemisa- tengo que pedirle ayuda a Atena-

-No confío en ti- dijo Seiya.

-Ese es tu problema, caballerito de bronce- dijo el ángel de Odiseo, el rubio- ya Atena juzgará si recibir a mi señora o no, así que no te metas en asuntos ajenos-

A Seiya le dio un tic en el ojo, y estuvo a punto de golpearlo si Shun y Hyoga no lo hubieran detenido.

-Ya oyeron a mi señora, caballeros dorados- dijo el otro ángel, el de Teseo- ¿no le dirán a Atena?-

-Eso no será necesario- dijo Saori apenas llegando.

-¡Saori, vete!- dijo Seiya- es peligroso-

-Hola, hermanita- dijo Artemisa, ignorando a Seiya.

-¿A que has venido, hermana?- preguntó Saori.

-A pedir tu ayuda- dijo Artemisa- como sabes, todos mis ángeles son de naturaleza divina, excepto Icaro, que es humano-

-Touma- dijo Saori.

-Exactamente- dijo Artemisa- Zeus ha ordenado que ningún humano viva en el Olimpo, ni siquiera él-

-¿Y que puedo hacer para ayudarte?- preguntó Saori.

-Que te quedes con Icaro hasta que logre convencer a nuestro padre de que haga una excepción con respecto a él-

Saori lo meditó unos segundos. Artemisa esperó pacientemente hasta que Saori asintió.

-Está bien- dijo Saori- pero debes advertirle que tendrá que atenerse a las reglas de este Santuario-

-De acuerdo- dijo Artemisa- él es obediente, y estoy segura de que no te dará problemas...-

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está?- preguntó Seiya. Artemisa miró a su alrededor, y volvió la vista hacia los dos ángeles, alternadamente, y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Ya está dentro del Santuario- dijo Artemisa- gracias, Atena- y con estas palabras, la diosa y sus dos ángeles desaparecieron.

-Ya huelo problemas- dijo Shion en voz baja.

-Necesito hablar con Touma- dijo Saori- Milo, Aioria y Saga, vayan por él, y díganle que venga a verme-

Los tres caballeros asintieron y salieron a buscar al chico.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Quién anda ahí?- repitió Marín, encendiendo su cosmo- muéstrate o...-

-Vaya que tienes un pésimo humor- dijo una voz masculina desde atrás del árbol- ¿así me saludas después de tanto tiempo?-

-¿Quién es?-

Como respuesta, un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules y que llevaba una armadura color plata se presentó ante ella, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Touma!- exclamó Marín, y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Te extrañé mucho, hermanita- dijo Touma, abrazando también a su hermana mayor.

-Yo también- dijo Marín- pero... ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí? ¿qué no eres un ángel de Artemisa?-

El rostro de Touma se ensombreció ligeramente, pero volvió a sonreír.

-Luego te cuento- dijo Touma y, juguetonamente, le arrancó la máscara a su hermana.

-¡Oye!- exclamó ésta, molesta- devuélveme eso-

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Touma- no me gusta verte detrás de esa cosa, es muy aburrido-

-Así son las reglas en el Santuario- dijo Marín- así que devuélvemela-

-Toma- dijo Touma, entregando la máscara a Marín- pero aún pienso que es aburrido-

Marín mostró una sonrisa astuta antes de esconder su rostro tras la máscara de plata.

-¿Qué?- dijo Touma.

-Yo te enseñaré lo que es aburrido- dijo Marín, saltando sobre su hermano. Los dos tropezaron y rodaron colina abajo. Cuando se detuvieron, ninguno de los dos podía parar de reír.

Aioria se acercó a ese sitio, atraído por las risas de ambos, y se sorprendió mucho de ver a Marín riendo así con otro chico, más o menos de la edad de Seiya. Sintió que los celos lo invadían y saltó junto a Marín.

-¡Aioria!- exclamó Marín al verlo llegar-¿todo está bien?-

-¿Quién eres y que asunto tienes en este lugar?- preguntó Aioria a Touma, muy bruscamente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Touma, irguiéndose y frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque aún así era más bajo que Aioria.

-Pues yo creo que sí- dijo Aioria- estoy buscando a Touma de Icaro, de parte de Atena-

-Yo soy Touma de Icaro- dijo el chico pelirrojo- soy un ángel de la diosa Artemisa, y vine a escoltarla a este sitio...-

-Pues no te veo con ella- dijo Aioria.

-Aioria, está bien- dijo Marín- Touma es mi hermano menor, y se detuvo para saludarme-

Aioria parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿El hermano de Marín? Luego parpadeó de nuevo.

-Está bien, Touma- dijo Aioria, suavizando un poco su tono- pero Atena ordena que vayas a hablar con ella-

-Atena no ME ordena nada- dijo Touma algo testarudamente- yo solo obedezco a la señora Artemisa-

Aioria asomó una sonrisa astuta.

-Tu señora te ha puesto bajo las órdenes de Atena-

Touma hizo una mueca.

-Ya voy, demonio de caballero- murmuró el ángel entre dientes, pero solo Marín alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Touma?- dijo- ¿porqué te puso...?-

-Zeus quiere expulsarme del Olimpo- dijo Touma- y mi señora me ha pedido que me quede en este sitio hasta que convenza a su padre de dejarme...-

Marín asintió, y tomó a su hermano por el brazo.

-Vamos con Atena, Touma- dijo Marín- si te vas a quedar aquí un tiempo, al menos trata de llevarte bien-

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Touma, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Si Touma pensó que era malo ir a presentarse ante Atena, se equivocó: fue mucho peor. No contaba con que su señora Artemisa y sus dos compañeros ya se habían marchado, dejándolo completamente solo. Además, los caballeros dorados no quisieron perderse la vista del ángel de Artemisa, y menos aún, cuando Seiya les dijo que era el hermano menor de Marín.

-Touma- dijo Saori- eres bienvenido en este Santuario. Pero como le dije a mi hermana Artemisa, puedes quedarte con la condición de que sigas las reglas de este sitio- Touma asintió- bien, después de mí, están Shion y los caballeros dorados. Puedes ir a cualquier sitio del Santuario, excepto el templo principal y el recinto de las amazonas-

Touma arqueó una ceja. Ni en sueños se acercaría al templo principal, no fuera a ser que Saori lo partiera en dos con ese horrible báculo. Pero se preguntaba que sería el recinto de las amazonas, y se volvió hacia Marín. Ésta aclaró un poco su garganta, dándole a entender que ya le explicaría más tarde. Touma asintió y se volvió a Saori.

-Está bien, Atena- dijo Touma.

Saori volvió a su templo, seguida por Shion. Touma pasó sus ojos por los caballeros dorados, pues ya conocía a los de bronce.

La mayoría de ellos le sonrió amablemente, excepto por un par de gemelos de cabellos azulados, que solo lo miraron con seriedad. Un caballero de cabello azul muy oscuro lo miró con frialdad, tanta que Touma casi sintió el frío en el ambiente. Otro caballero, de cabello azul corto, lo miró con una sonrisa llena de crueldad y malicia, y el ángel se preguntó que hacía un hombre así entre los caballeros de Atena.

Por fin, su vista encontró al caballero que lo había encontrado con Marín. El caballero de cabellos castaños estaba junto a otro muy parecido a él, y que al parecer era su hermano mayor. Touma notó que éste le devolvía una mirada con una expresión muy cercana al odio. El ángel arqueó una ceja de nuevo, y se volvió a Marín, dando a entender al caballero que no le importaba su mirada. Aioria, por su parte, parecía aún más fastidiado.

-Ven, Touma- le dijo Marín, tomándolo del brazo- te mostraré el lugar-

-Claro- sonrió Touma y, tras una última mirada desafiante a Aioria, siguió a su hermana.

-¿Y bien, Aioria?- preguntó Milo, cerrando un ojo y dándole un codazo al caballero de Leo cuando todos los caballeros dorados ya se habían dispersado. Aioria le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

-No preguntes- dijo entre dientes, y se fue rumbo a su casa. Milo pasó su mirada de Aioria a Aioros, pero el caballero de Sagitario solo se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que al león dorado no le agradó mucho su...- en voz baja- cuñado-

-Para nada- agregó Aioros, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo. Esto sería interesante después de todo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola!

Este es el primer fic de una serie. Como vieron, el primero se trata de Aioria. Touma y los ángeles son personajes de la película Tenkai hen. Espero que les guste el fic. Sigan leyendo, y no olviden mandar reviews!

Abby L. / Nona


	2. C2: Una Dulce Melodía

CAPITULO 2: UNA DULCE MELODIA

Mientras tanto, en el recinto de las amazonas, una nueva guerrera acababa de llegar. June y Shaina la recibieron. Era una chica con un cosmo extraordinariamente poderoso, pero se veía muy frágil. Era de la edad de June. Sus cabellos eran de un color azulado claro, que a las chicas les recordaban los de Afrodita de Piscis; y sus ojos eran de un color rosado.

-Pero Shaina...-

-Ya dije que no, June- exclamó la amazona peliverde- no importa quien sea, hará el mismo entrenamiento que las demás amazonas.

-¡Shaina!- reclamó June de nuevo.

-No importa, June- dijo la chica nueva- Shaina tiene razón, me hará bien entrenar-

June la miró. Dudaba mucho que la chica fuera a resistir ese entrenamiento, pero asintió.

-Una cosa más- dijo Shaina- tendrás que usar una máscara de estas, al menos cuando pelees...-

La chica recibió una máscara de plata. Titubeó un poco. Para tranquilizarla, June le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Es la regla de las amazonas, Melody- dijo June.

-Pero si la uso- dijo Melody- ¿cómo podré...?-

-No tienes que usarla todo el tiempo si no quieres- dijo June- solo cuando pelees-

-Y cuando pases cerca de esos idiotas de los guardias...- agregó Shaina.

-Está bien- dijo la chica.

-¿Lista para comenzar tu entrenamiento?- preguntó Shaina. La chica asintió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Touma estaba sentado en el pasto, junto con su hermana, y se sentía totalmente derrotado. El ángel de Artemisa no estaba muy entusiasmado con el Santuario de Atena: el Olimpo era mil veces mejor. Ahí no había caballeros dorados con mayor rango, sino los únicos mayores que los ángeles eran solo los dioses. Y el solo hecho de pensar que podría ser que nunca volviera al Olimpo por culpa de Zeus le daba náuseas.

Marín notó esa sombra en los ojos de su hermano.

-No te preocupes, Touma- dijo Marín- estoy segura de que Artemisa los convencerá de dejarte volver al Olimpo-

-Eso espero- dijo él- no me gustaría quedarme en este sitio para siempre-

-Vamos, no es tan malo- dijo Marín. Touma emitió un sonido de incredulidad. Claro que jamás le gustaría ese sitio.

-Bromeas- dijo Touma- si aquí ni siquiera puedo ver el rostro de mi propia hermana...-

-No seas exagerado, Touma- dijo Marín- esa es una regla de las amazonas, pero a ti se te perdona porque eres mi hermano...-

-A propósito- dijo Touma, recordando de pronto- ¿qué rayos es el recinto de las amazonas?-

Marín rió en voz baja.

-Pues es una zona del Santuario donde vivimos y entrenamos las amazonas- dijo Marín- y a donde los hombres, todos los hombres- agregó poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'todos'- tienen prohibido entrar-

-Vaya, más prohibiciones...-

-¡Eh, tú!¡El nuevo!- gritó una voz gruesa. Marín y Touma se volvieron, para encontrarse con el gran Aldebarán.

-¿Qué pasa, grandulón?- dijo Touma con una sonrisa astuta; el enorme caballero le había agradado desde que lo vio en la casa de Aries con el resto de los caballeros dorados.

-No soy 'grandulón', soy Aldebarán o simplemente Alde- dijo el enorme caballero con una cálida sonrisa.

-Y yo no soy 'el nuevo', soy Touma-

Aldebarán notó el tono amistoso en la voz del ángel, y marcó su sonrisa.

-Te tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala-

-¿La buena es que mi señora Artemisa ya logró convencer a Zeus y no tengo que quedarme aquí?- preguntó Touma, esperanzado. Aldebarán sacudió la cabeza, y Marín dejó escapar una risita- ¿qué? Se vale soñar...-

-Mira el lado positivo- dijo Aldebarán- la buena noticia es que te tocó la mejor habitación de todo el Santuario, exceptuando la de Atena-

-Vaya, algo bueno- dijo Touma, sonriendo. Al parecer las cosas iban a mejorar, pero tenía que preguntar- ¿y la mala noticia?-

-Que la tendrás que compartir- dijo Aldebarán. Touma frunció el entrecejo. La habitación era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó el ángel.

Aldebarán titubeó antes de responder.

-Con Seiya-

Touma se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando acostado en el césped.

-Mátenme, y me harían un gran favor- dijo Touma, derrotado. Marín y Aldebarán se miraron entre ellos, y decidieron dejarlo solo un rato.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioria seguía de mal humor, cortesía de Touma y, últimamente, de Milo, pues el caballero de Escorpión no paraba de repetirle que debería solucionar su 'problema' con Touma para poder acercarse a Marín. Aioros también trató de convencerlo.

-Vamos, hermano- le dijo Aioros- nada ganas poniéndote así-

-Exacto- dijo Milo- no deberías enojarte por culpa de que ese mocoso haya estropeado tu momento...-

-No ayudas mucho, Milo- dijo Aioros, aclarándose la garganta.

-Milo tiene razón- dijo Aioria- no dejaré que ese mocoso me gane- apretó un puño- le diré a Marín lo que siento o dejo de llamarme Aioria-

Y diciendo esto, salió de su casa para ir a buscar a Marín. Aioros y Milo se miraron entre sí.

-Bueno, 'Aioria' nunca me pareció un nombre muy original...-comentó Milo, encogiéndose de hombros. Aioros puso los ojos en blanco.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Ya basta, Shaina!- exclamó June, deteniendo a su compañera. La pequeña Melody tenía un par de rasguños en sus brazos y otro en su abdomen, que sangraban abundantemente. La máscara se le había caído de un golpe que Shaina le propició, y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, que no tardaría en convertirse en un par de lágrimas; y además se podía notar una gran palidez en su rostro.

-¿Porqué me detienes, June?- dijo Shaina, enfadada- si esta chica no es capaz de defenderse así, entonces no sirve para amazona...-

-¡Shaina!- exclamó June con desaprobación.

Los ojos de Melody se llenaron de lágrimas y ésta salió del recinto, triste y avergonzada de no haber logrado nada en su primer intento.

-Shaina, ¿ves lo que hiciste?- dijo June, cruzando los brazos- no tenías que ser tan dura con ella...-

Shaina guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-Esa chica tiene un cosmo muy poderoso- dijo Shaina- pero dudo mucho que su cuerpo tan frágil pueda soportarlo, y además tiene un talento muy especial...por eso debe entrenar tan duro-

-Lo sé- dijo June- pero debería ser poco a poco...-

-Si te molesta, entrénala tú, June- dijo Shaina- si no, ya no me molestes...-

-Shaina- dijo June- sabes bien que Sorreto solo confía en ti para entrenarla-

-Entonces ya no fastidies- dijo Shaina- mañana continuará su entrenamiento- bajó la mirada- descansará por hoy-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marín estaba sentada en lo alto de una pequeña colina, mirando desde ahí a Touma. Estaba preocupada por la felicidad de su hermano menor, pero sabía muy bien que no podía hacer nada más que esperar que todo salga bien y que sea aceptado de nuevo en el Olimpo.

Después de un rato, sintió una presencia detrás de ella, y sonrió al ver que se trataba de Aioria.

-Hola- dijo Aioria- ¿qué tal, las cosas con...tu hermano?-

-Regular- dijo Marín, dejando escapar un suspiro- estoy preocupada por él-

-¿Y eso porqué?-

-Touma está muy triste aquí- dijo Marín- lleva apenas un par de horas y ya está totalmente deprimido-

Aioria alzó una ceja. La verdad Touma no le importaba, pero Marín sí.

-¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para que se sienta mejor?-

-Si lo supiera, ya lo habría hecho- dijo Marín.

Mientras tanto, Touma levantó la vista y vio a su hermana platicando con un caballero dorado. Y no cualquier caballero dorado, sino el que le había lanzado una mirada furiosa más temprano.

Al principio, el ángel sintió verdaderas ganas de ir a romperle la cara al caballero, pero desistió en su idea, ya que había prometido a su señora Artemisa y a Atena que se comportaría y no buscaría pelea con los caballeros. Una sonrisa astuta y maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Touma al ver en los ojos del caballero y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas... así que Aioria estaba enamorado de su hermana.

Marín miraba distraída el horizonte mientras Aioria trataba de entablar conversación con ella.

-Oye Marín- dijo Aioria. La chica levantó el rostro para darle a entender que lo estaba escuchando- hay algo que quisiera decirte... -pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Marín!- gritó Touma.

-¿Qué pasa, Touma?- preguntó Marín.

-Antes de que lo olvide- dijo Touma- ¿podrías decirme dónde voy a dormir?-

-Claro- dijo Marín- tu habitación está cerca de las Doce Casas-

-¿No podrías hablar con Atena? No quiero compartir la habitación con Seiya...- dijo Touma. Marín se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza. Luego se aclaró la garganta- perdón, Aioria, ¿qué me decías?-

Touma se volvió con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia Aioria, quien ahora estaba tan rojo como un tomate, pero ahora de furia. Furioso era poco para describir a Aioria porque al parecer Touma no tenía intenciones de irse.

-Nada...- dijo Aioria entre dientes- no es nada importante-

-Bueno...- dijo Marín.

Aioria le lanzó una mirada de franco odio a Touma, quien le devolvió una similar, pero con una sonrisa de triunfo. En esta guerra de miradas ganó el pelirrojo, haciendo que el caballero aparte la vista fastidiado.

-Tengo que volver a la casa de Leo- dijo Aioria- te veré luego, Marín-

Marín asintió. Touma sonrió mientras Aioria se alejaba de mal humor. Ya había encontrado algo interesante que hacer. Le haría la vida imposible al caballero, y no dejaría que se acerque a su hermana.

-Bueno, Touma- dijo Marín- yo tengo que volver al recinto de las amazonas. Te veré luego...-

Lo anterior Marín lo dijo con un tono de amargura en su voz. Touma la miró interrogante, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y se fue. El ángel se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

'Maldita máscara' pensó, 'ni siquiera puedo ver que le sucede a mi hermana...'

Pero un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. La música de una flauta. Pero esa hermosa flauta tenía que tener algún poder sobrenatural, o ser tocada por un ser verdaderamente divino.

Atraído por el dulce sonido, Touma comenzó a acercarse a la entrada del recinto de las amazonas. No entró, sino pasó muy cerca de la entrada y siguió la música hasta una colina. Al fondo, había un pequeño valle lleno de flores. Y ahí la vio.

Había una chica sentada en el pasto, dándole la espalda, y mirando hacia el sol de media tarde. Llevaba la ropa de una amazona, y sus largos cabellos azules bailaban con el viento. En sus manos tenía una flauta de plata, y sus dedos se movían con rapidez y delicadeza para ejecutar la hermosa melodía.

Touma se sentó cerca de ella, embelesado, a escucharla sin interrupción. La chica no se percató de la presencia del ángel detrás de ella, tal vez porque Touma sabía esconder su cosmo muy bien.

De pronto, la chica dejó de tocar. Touma escuchó un sollozo y vio que la chica lanzó su flauta lejos y luego se dejó caer hacia delante, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos y entre las flores que había, para llorar amargamente.

Touma sintió un vuelco en su corazón. No pudo soportar solo mirar a esa criatura llorar. Recogió la flauta de plata y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. Ella levantó la vista, asustada, y Touma admiró sus hermosos ojos color rosado. La sonrisa de Touma pareció tranquilizar a la chica.

-No deberías tirar esto- le dijo Touma, entregándole la flauta de plata- eres muy buena para esto-

-Gracias- dijo ella tomando la flauta, ligeramente sonrojada, tal vez porque había estado llorando.

-No es nada- dijo Touma- ¿y porqué llorabas?-

-Yo... es que mi hermano me envió a este sitio, para convertirme en amazona- explicó la chica- pero Shaina me dijo que soy muy débil y que no sirvo para amazona...-

-No llores- dijo Touma, limpiándole una lágrima con su índice- apuesto a que te ves más bonita sin lágrimas...-

En ese momento, la chica se asustó de nuevo, cayendo en cuenta de que no tenía su máscara, y que un hombre había visto su rostro, así que lo escondió bajo sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Touma.

-Es que... se supone que no debes ver mi rostro...- dijo la chica- ningún caballero o guardia del Santuario puede hacerlo... soy una amazona, ¿sabes?-

-Lo sé- dijo él- pero no importa esa tonta regla de las amazonas. Mi hermana también es amazona, y he visto muchas veces su rostro. Además, yo no soy ni un caballero ni un guardia del Santuario- agregó Touma algo indignado.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo ella, descubriéndose el rostro- ¿entonces quién eres?-

-Un ángel- dijo Touma- me llamo Touma de Icaro, y sirvo a la diosa Artemisa... ¿y tú como te llamas?-

-Yo soy Melody- dijo la chica.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Megu-chan: parece que tienes poderes de clarividencia, porque es precisamente lo que planeo para esos dos chicos... ¡gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: Mil gracias!

Shadir: exacto! Gracias por tu review!

Remsie: eso mismo va a pasar... ya sabes como son los hombres jeje (perdón a todos los hombres) gracias por tu review!

Naomi: pues verás... el final... pues, em... es un poco... o sea... pues la verdad no sé, está bien extraño... espero que pronto salga la saga de Zeus para saber que demonios sucede (cabe mencionar que vi la película sin subtítulos) jajaja no es cierto, gracias por tu review!!!

Marín: hola! Supuestamente actualizo los lunes y jueves, salvo que tenga algo que me lo impida (guardia o examen) pero fuera de eso, esos son mis días... tal vez con este fic me tarde un poquillo más... gracias por tu review!

Atalanta: hola! Mmm bueno, ya te dije que no me llegaron los mails, pero ni modo, gracias de todas maneras. Mis saludos a Shaina y Kasu. La verdad no estoy segura cual es cual (teseo y odiseo) pero ni modo, luego arreglo eso. Espero que tú tmb actualices pronto. Gracias por tu review!!!

Crystal-dono: mil gracias por tu review, también a mí me encanta esa parejita...

Fenixgirl: yo tmb los veía desde chiquilla, jeje, gracias por tu review y los ánimos que me das! La verdad no me siento vieja, aunque lo sea jeje...

Lady Grayson: gracias por tu review!!!

Sadick-chan Ligott: lamento decepcionarte, pero no será así... claro que leeré tu fic (cuando tenga tiempo, porque ahorita apenas sí puedo actualizar) y gracias por tu review!!

A los demás: gracias por seguir leyendo, y manden reviews!!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	3. C3: La Oferta

CAPITULO 3: LA OFERTA

Touma y Melody se habían acomodado en el pasto. El ángel estaba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Melody estaba recostada con el abdomen hacia el suelo, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos. Uno miraba al otro con mucho interés.

-¿Y porqué un ángel de Artemisa está en un lugar como este?- preguntó Melody.

-Vine de visita- respondió Touma muy serio, disimulando la nube de tristeza que pasaba por su mente al recordar el verdadero motivo de su estancia en el Santuario de Atena- mi hermana mayor es una amazona de Atena-

-Vaya- dijo Melody.

-¿Y tú has servido siempre a Atena?- preguntó Touma. Melody sacudió la cabeza.

-No- dijo- mi hermano me envió aquí a entrenar hace poco...-

-¿Y fue él quien te enseñó a tocar la flauta?- preguntó Touma, y Melody asintió- lo haces maravillosamente- la chica se sonrojó ligeramente, y Touma le sonrió- no te sonrojes, es verdad-

-Gracias, Touma- dijo Melody.

-¿Porqué llorabas hace un rato?- preguntó el ángel.

-Porque... mi maestra dijo que no sirvo para amazona, así que me avergoncé y me fui- dijo Melody con un toque de tristeza- además, estoy muy triste porque extraño a mi hermano...y cuando me siento triste, toco la flauta-

Touma asintió con una sonrisa y levantó la mirada. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Deberías volver al recinto, niña- dijo Touma- es tarde y en este sitio hay tantas reglas que de seguro quedarte más tiempo es romper una o dos...-

-Tienes razón- dijo Melody, poniéndose de pie- fue un placer conocerte, Touma...-

-Lo mismo digo, Melody- dijo Touma- hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana- susurró Melody, y Touma se quedó observándola hasta que ella desapareció tras la entrada del recinto de las amazonas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Mansión Solo_

-¡Que hermosa fiesta, señor Julián!-

-Gracias, señor Williams-

-Como siempre, sus fiestas son de lo mejor, señor Julián-

-Me halaga, señor Roberts-

Julián Solo se disculpó un momento de los invitados, la mayoría de ellos hombres de negocios, y salió al balcón. Suspiró ruidosamente, porque estaba completamente solo. O al menos eso pensó.

-¿Qué sucede, señor?- preguntó una voz detrás de él. Julián se volvió, y su vista encontró al que había sido su general marino más fiel: Sorreto.

-Nada, Sorreto- dijo Julián en voz baja, mirando al horizonte- otra fiesta a la que ella no viene...-

-Olvídela, señor- dijo Sorreto, con un leve tono de amargura en su voz- a veces, debemos dejar ir las cosas que amamos, aunque nos duela...-

Julián Solo notó ese tono, y miró a su acompañante. Los ojos color rozado de Sorrento se encontraban impasibles, ni una sola lágrima, pero estaban llenos de tristeza. Y el chico comprendió muy bien que el corazón del general estaba roto.

-Anímate, Sorreto- dijo Julián- ella estará bien en el Santuario de Atena, fue lo mejor- Sorreto asintió y una fría brisa de mar revolvió los cabellos ambos- será mejor que entremos...-

Sorreto obedeció, y siguió a Julián dentro del salón. Los demás generales marinos parecían disfrutar muy bien la fiesta. Sorreto se unió a ellos, para intentar distraerse un rato.

Un hombre de traje, entre la multitud, se acercó a Julián. Era de su misma edad, o tal vez un par de años mayor.

-Que gran fiesta, Julián- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro- como todas las que organizas-

-Gracias, señor Kohn- dijo Julián, inclinándose ligeramente. Ya estaba harto de tanta adulación.

-Oh, no me llames 'señor Kohn'- le respondió su interlocutor- si somos casi de la misma edad, mi querido Julián. Por favor, llámame Henrich, o solo Henry...-

-Gracias, Henrich- dijo Julián, sonriendo cortésmente.

-He oído- dijo Henrich con una sonrisa astuta- que desde hace bastante tiempo tienes en tu poder al mejor flautista del mundo...-

Julián frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, y su sonrisa desapareció.

-Sorreto no está 'en mi poder' como dices- dijo un poco molesto- él es uno de los siete generales marinos que están bajo mis órdenes-

-Como sea- dijo Henrich, aclarándose la garganta- la leyenda de la música que toca ese hombre ha llegado hasta mis oídos, y quisiera escuchar personalmente una melodía ejecutada por él-

Julián alzó las cejas, sorprendido. No se esperaba una petición semejante. Y a Sorreto no le iba a agradar nada eso. Pero no podía hacer nada para negarse. Henrich Kohn era uno de sus socios más poderosos, y debía complacerlo.

-Un momento- dijo Julián- iré a informarle...-

Mientras tanto, los generales marinos trataban de animar a su compañero.

-Vamos, Sorreto- dijo Bian- no te pongas así...-

-Verás como ella está bien entre los caballeros- dijo Isaac.

-Lo sé- dijo Sorreto- solo que... la extraño-

-Es normal- dijo Io- pero no te deprimas por ello...-

-Sorreto- dijo Julián, apenas llegando.

-¿Sí, señor?-

-Henrich Kohn quisiera escucharte tocando tu flauta- comenzó Julian. Al ver la cara de Sorreto, Julián puso los ojos en blanco- vamos, solo serán unos minutos...-

-Está bien- dijo Sorreto- pero solo porque usted me lo ordena...-

Hubo un silencio general, para permitir que el general ejecute su canción. Sorreto tomó su flauta dorada y comenzó su hermosa melodía. Todos los presentes, Henrich incluido, se quedaron maravillados por el sonido que el general marino era capaz de producir con su instrumento, que embelesaba a cualquiera que lo escuchaba. Sorreto ejecutaba una melodía triste y melancólica, como si su propio corazón se reflejara en su música, cosa que solo sus compañeros y Julián notaron.

Después de tocar un par de minutos, Sorreto terminó la melodía y se inclinó levemente. Todo el salón aplaudió vigorosamente, haciendo ruborizar al general.

-Gracias, Sorreto- dijo Julián en voz baja a su general- si ya quieren retirarse a descansar, tú y los demás generales, pueden hacerlo...-se aclaró la garganta- no me gusta que esta gente esté mirándolos como si fueran bichos raros...-

-Gracias, señor- respondió Sorreto, inclinándose- era precisamente lo que tenía en mente...- y se retiró por una puerta trasera, seguido de Isaac y los demás generales.

-Julián, tengo un trato que proponerte- dijo Henrich, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Julián. Este lo miró algo molesto.

-Si se trata de Sorreto, no estoy interesado-dijo Julián, adivinando de que se trataba. En el rostro de Henrich se dibujó una sonrisa astuta.

-Vamos, Julián, solo unos meses- dijo Henrich, sacando de su billetera un grueso fajo de billetes- quisiera que me deleite por un tiempo en mi castillo...-

-He dicho que no, Henrich- dijo Julián- un general marino es una persona, no un objeto para que quieras comprármelo. No permitiré que obligues a Sorreto a irse a Alemania. Acaba de ser separado de su hermana hace un par de días, y está deprimido a pesar de que el Santuario de Atena no está tan lejos de aquí-

-¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?- dijo Henrich, cambiando su sonrisa y apretando los dientes.

-Es la última palabra- dijo Julián- ahora, si me permites...- agregó retirándose a atender a sus otros invitados. Henrich volvió a mostrar su sonrisa astuta.

-¿La hermana de ese Sorreto está en el Santuario de Atena?- dijo para sí mismo en voz baja- eso es interesante...muy interesante...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena_

Para Touma, todo había sido felicidad hasta que Melody volvió al recinto de las amazonas. Esa noche, Touma se preparó psicológicamente para la prueba más difícil que ha tenido que superar durante toda su vida: compartir una habitación con Seiya.

Touma se dirigió al recinto donde vivían los caballeros de bronce, donde Marín le había indicado. Ikki y Shun compartían una habitación, así como Hyoga y Shiryu. En la entrada, el ángel se encontró al peliverde caballero de Andrómeda.

-Bienvenido, Touma- le dijo Shun, sonriéndole amistosamente- espero que te guste este sitio...-

-Gracias, Shun- dijo Touma, casi sin mirarlo a los ojos- solo dime dónde voy a dormir-

Shun asintió y se lo indicó. Con un último suspiro, Touma giró la perilla de la puerta de la habitación y entró.

El cuarto de Seiya no estaba tan desordenado como Touma lo había imaginado. Sí había cosas fuera de su sitio, como pantalones de mezclilla regados en el suelo, así como una toalla mojada que, al parecer, había sido usada esa mañana, pero no era un todo desorden caótico. Touma dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, algo aliviado.

-Bueno, Touma- dijo Seiya, quien ya lo esperaba- esa es tu cama... aquí- dijo abriendo un closet- puedes dejar tu ropa y tus cosas... solo hay un baño, así que tendremos que tomar turnos...-

-Como sea- dijo Touma, dejando su armadura y su máscara en el closet- ¿tienes un biombo?-

-Ahí- indicó Seiya- ¿para que...?-

Como respuesta, Touma colocó el biombo entre su cama y la de Seiya. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Seiya se encogió de hombros, apagó la luz y se acostó en su cama también.

Touma, aprovechando la oscuridad, sonrió ligeramente sin abrir los ojos. Todo ese horrible día que había comenzado tan mal, había terminado bien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioria no podía dormir esa noche. No sabía que hacer. Touma se estaba encargando de hacer su vida imposible, y lo estaba logrando. Además, las palabras de Marín resonaban en su cabeza: 'Es muy agradable tener un buen amigo como tú'.

Tal vez todos sus intentos serían en vano: Marín le diría que lo quiere mucho, pero como su mejor amigo. Aioria sacudió su cabeza. No se dejaría desanimar por ese pequeño incidente. Pagaría a Touma con la misma moneda, pero tenía que descubrir primero que podía usar para molestarlo.

Pensó también en el consejo que le había dado Aioros, de que intentara llevarse bien con Touma, pero eso le parecía tan probable como que Máscara Mortal adornara su casa con las rosas de Afrodita. Aioria se durmió con una enorme sonrisa al imaginar la casa de Cáncer llena de flores.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marín dormía plácidamente en su habitación, cuando sintió una respiración agitada muy cerca de ella. Abrió los ojos asustada y se encontró de frente con el rostro de otra persona. Era Touma.

-Calma, Marín, soy yooooo...- dijo el ángel, pero Marín, tomada por sorpresa, dejó escapar un pequeño grito y cayó de la cama junto con Touma, quedando él abajo y ella arriba.

-¡Touma!- exclamó Marín al verlo- ¡no me asustes!-

-Baja la voz- dijo Touma- no fue mi intención asustarte-

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo Marín, mirándolo con desaprobación- el recinto está prohibido para los hombres-

-Lo sé- dijo Touma- pero quítate de encima de mí-

Marín se levantó y Touma la imitó. La amazona seguía mirando a su hermano, interrogante.

-¿Y porqué viniste, entonces?-

-Seiya ronca- dijo Touma muy serio- no me deja dormir-

-Lo sé- dijo Marín, sin poder evitar una sonrisa- ya te acostumbrarás-

Touma puso cara de 'sí, como no'. Marín estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero las ahogó para evitar despertar a las otras amazonas y que se percataran de la presencia de Touma.

-No le veo la gracia- dijo Touma, cruzando los brazos de mal humor. Marín abrió un cajón de su mesita de noche, y sacó una pequeña caja.

-Toma, te servirán- dijo entregándole la cajita. Touma la abrió, y encontró en su interior dos tapones de algodón.

-¿Qué es...?-

-Los usaba cuando entrenaba a Seiya- sonrió Marín- estoy de acuerdo contigo, sus ronquidos son insoportables-

Touma abrazó a su hermana.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco...- dijo Touma- no sé que haría sin ti-

-Solo una cosa, hermanito- dijo Marín.

-Lo que sea- dijo Touma. Marín se aclaró la garganta.

-Por favor, trata de llevarte bien con Aioria- dijo ella. Touma frunció el entrecejo- no es malo, y creo que los dos comenzaron mal...-

Touma dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro.

-Está bien- dijo Touma- solo prometo intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Marín- ahora vete antes de que alguien te vea...-

-Gracias, Marín- dijo Touma, y desapareció. Marín sonrió y volvió a dormir. Touma, por su parte, pensó que era más probable que el Sol brillara en el Inframundo que él se llevara bien con el caballero de Leo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Parece que Melody está mejorando, Shaina- observó June. Shaina no respondió, y siguió mirando a Melody. En efecto, la chica no estaba ya tan fatigada como hacía un par de días.

-¿Qué haces, Shaina?- preguntó Marín, llegando de pronto, unos minutos más tarde.

-Entreno a mi alumna...-

-¿Alumna?- preguntó Marín- no sabía que tuvieras una-

Shaina señaló con un gesto a una chica que estaba peleando contra June.

-Se llama Melody- dijo Shaina- es la hermana menor de Sorreto de Sirena-

-¿El general marino de Poseidón?- preguntó Marín, y Shaina asintió- ¿y porqué la mandó aquí?-

-Porque no hay mujeres al servicio de Poseidón, salvo Tetis- dijo Shaina- además, Sorreto sabe muy bien que este es el mejor lugar para entrenar a una chica...-

-Entiendo- dijo Marín- ¿y ella es buena?-

-Tiene el mismo poder de su hermano- dijo Shaina- y el mismo talento...- y mandó una mirada significativa a Marín, quien asintió haciendo el ademán de tocar una flauta. Mientras, June y Melody habían terminado su rutina y se acercaban ahora a las dos amazonas, quitándose las máscaras, pues se hallaban ocultas de los ojos de los hombres dentro del recinto.

-Hola, Marín- saludó June- ¿cómo van las cosas con tu hermano?-

-No lo sé- respondió Marín- no he visto a Touma en todo el día-

-¿To...Touma es tu hermano?- preguntó Melody.

-Sí, y me sorprende que lo conozcas- dijo Marín, alzando una ceja- ya que últimamente ha estado un poco... antisocial-

Shaina miró a Melody con un gesto interrogante. La chica se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más y se corrigió.

-Lo vi desde lejos- dijo Melody- y escuché que alguien lo llamaba así-

-Es todo por hoy, Melody- dijo Shaina- espero que mañana demuestres algo mejor- y se retiró sin siquiera mirarla a la cara. Melody tragó saliva, y June se rascó la cabeza confundida.

-¿Tan mal así estuve?- preguntó Melody inocentemente.

-Ignórala- dijo Marín- esa es su manera peculiar de demostrar que está contenta con tu desempeño...-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Melody, y Marín asintió- Shaina es algo rara, ¿no?-

-Sí- dijo Marín.

-Mucho- agregó June.

Melody miró a Marín.

-Que tonta soy- dijo June- Melody, ella es Marín de Aguila... Marín, ella es Melody-

-Mucho gusto- sonrió Melody.

-Lo mismo digo. Y veo que ya conociste a mi hermano- dijo Marín, y Melody asintió- Touma estará aquí hasta que Artemisa logre conseguir un permiso para que vuelva al Olimpo-

-¿Al Olimpo?-preguntó Melody, abriendo los ojos grandemente.

-Sí- dijo June- ¿dónde crees que viven los ángeles de Artemisa?-

Después de un rato, Marín se fue a buscar a Touma, y June a Shun, y dejaron sola a Melody con sus pensamientos. La chica se sentía un poco triste al escuchar que Touma se iría del Santuario tan pronto como Artemisa consiguiera el permiso. Con el corazón cargado de melancolía, tomó su flauta y salió del recinto para buscar un buen lugar para tocarla, y sin saber porqué quería ver a Touma esa mañana en particular.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARA...

**Atalanta: **saluda a Kasu y Shaina de mi parte, espero saber de ustedes muy pronto! Y felicidades por tu fic, es genial!!!

**Shadir**: afilador de garras? Mmm... no se me había ocurrido eso... gracias por tu review!

**Ryu Mari**: mil gracias por tu review!!!!

**Fenixgirl**: mil gracias por el montón de reviews que me has mandado!!! Jajajaja de veras me hiciste ruborizar... me alegra que mis historias te hayan gustado...

**Lady Grayson**: ya verás que sucede con esos dos tortolitos... igual que con Marín y Aioria... muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Megu-chan**: qué hará Aioria para conseguir un momento a solas con Marín? Algo muuuuuy descabellado... ya verás, gracias por tu review!!!

**Mar**: mil gracias por tu review y el apoyo que me mandas!!!

**A los demás**: gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero sus reviews!!!!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	4. C4: Punto para Aioria

CAPITULO 4: PUNTO PARA AIORIA

-Despierta, Touma...-

Touma abrió solo un ojo, para encontrarse con Seiya, quien se secaba el cabello vigorosamente con una toalla color azul.

-¿Qué quieres, Seiya?- preguntó Touma, cubriéndose la cara con una almohada para evitar tener contacto con la luz.

-Ya son las 10 de la mañana- dijo Seiya- si no te levantas pronto, estarás en problemas...-

-¿Quién lo dice?- preguntó Touma, esta vez cubriéndose con todas las cobijas.

-Saori- dijo Seiya.

-Demonios- murmuró Touma, levantándose fastidiado.

Ya llevaba un par de días sin poder dormir todo lo que él quería por la estúpida regla de levantarse temprano. Tomó una toalla limpia y se metió al baño sin decir una palabra, como de costumbre. Seiya lo miró confundido, rascándose la cabeza. Minutos después, el ángel salió, con sus rojos cabellos escurriendo agua.

-Ya estoy listo, ¿contento?- dijo Touma.

-Genial- dijo Seiya.

-Aunque no le veo el punto- dijo Touma- de cualquier manera, no hago nada en este sitio...-

-Lo sé- dijo Seiya- pero más vale obedecer a Saori o nos atravesará con ese enorme báculo que tiene...-

-Me imagino- dijo Touma, pensando en como Atena era tan malagradecida con sus caballeros. Artemisa, en cambio, se pasaba el tiempo llenando a sus ángeles de dones y privilegios en agradecimiento a su trabajo.

-¿Y cómo son las cosas allá?- le preguntó Seiya de pronto, tirándose en un sillón- en el Olimpo, quiero decir...-

-No me está permitido revelar ese secreto de los dioses, Seiya- dijo Touma muy serio.

-Como quieras- dijo Seiya- el Santuario de Atena no guarda tantos secretos-

-¿Y que me dices de las casas de los caballeros dorados?- dijo Touma.

-Esas son para proteger a Atena- dijo Seiya- muchos de los caballeros dorados tienen su propia personalidad...-

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo Touma, recordando cuando recién los vio- había uno que su sola mirada me daba frío...-

-Ese era Camus de Acuario- dijo Seiya- y los gemelos que te miraban muy serios eran Saga y Kanon de Géminis-

-Y había uno- continuó Touma- con una horrible sonrisa sádica y cruel-

-¿Sádico y cruel?- dijo Seiya- es sinónimo de Máscara Mortal. Tiene su casa llena de los rostros de las personas a las que ha asesinado durante toda su vida...-

-¿Cómo un hombre semejante puede servir a Atena?- dijo Touma arqueando una ceja- ¿y cómo Atena puede permitir que él la sirva?-

-Es complejo- dijo Seiya- ni yo mismo lo entiendo...-

-¿Y un caballero de cabello castaño?-

-Aioros o Aioria- dijo Seiya- son hermanos...-

-Aioria- dijo Touma- ese tonto que está detrás de mi hermana...-

-¿Detrás?- dijo Seiya- no es para tanto. Marín y Aioria han sido amigos desde que yo llegué al Santuario hace muchos años...-

Touma miró a Seiya desconfiado.

-El único hombre en este Santuario capaz de estar 'detrás' de una chica, como dices, es Milo de Escorpión...-

-¿El de cabello azulado, amigo de Aioria?- preguntó Touma, y Seiya asintió.

-Ese mismo- dijo Seiya- bueno, tengo deberes que hacer, hablaremos luego, Touma-

Seiya salió, dejando a Touma meditando sobre esto último. Después de un par de minutos, el chico salió hacia los jardines del Santuario a ver a quien podía molestar... traducción: a Aioria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa mañana hubo 'junta' en la casa de Leo. Aioria estaba mucho más calmado que los días anteriores, tal vez por el paso del tiempo, o tal vez porque su hermano le propició una buena cachetada para hacerlo entrar en razón. Aioros, Milo y Camus intentaban encontrar una manera de ayudar a su amigo.

-Lo que pasa es que aún no se te ha ocurrido algo brillante- dijo Milo. Aioria le dedicó una mirada de odio.

-Sigue así, insecto, y lo único brillante de ti que quedará es el haber sobrevivido los golpes que te voy a dar...- respondió el caballero de Leo, de mal humor.

-Calma, gatito- dijo Milo, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Y si la invitas a salir?- sugirió Aioros, algo pensativo- así estarán alejados de Touma por un tiempo y el angelito no podrá interferir...-

-¡Gran idea!- exclamó Milo-¡Aioros, eres un genio!-

-¿En serio?- dijo Aioros, alzando una ceja.

-Sí- dijo Milo- una cena romántica... velas, música y a un par de kilómetros de Touma...-

-Milo...- dijo Aioria, algo inseguro.

-Sí, Aioria- dijo Milo- conozco un lugar genial, se llama 'The Gypsy Moon', es un local que está muy cerca del centro, y...-

-Olvídalo, Milo- interrumpió Camus, cruzando los brazos en señal de desaprobación- ya sé que lugar es ese 'Gypsy Moon' y no hay nada más alejado a una cena romántica...-

-¿Ah, no?- dijeron Aioros y Aioria al mismo tiempo.

-Es un bar francés donde hay algunas chicas gitanas que bailan...- explicó Camus- la mafia francesa en Grecia-

-Pero...- reclamó Milo, pero una mirada de Camus lo hizo callar.

-Debe de haber otro lugar- dijo Aioros, rascándose el mentón- yo conozco un café donde hay música romántica... también está cerca del centro-

-Yo apoyo esa idea- dijo Camus.

-Son geniales, chicos- dijo Aioria- pero aún nos falta un pequeño detalle... ¿cómo invitarla sin que Touma se entere?-

-Yo lo distraeré- dijo Milo con una sonrisa- te daré cinco minutos para que la invites...-

-Bueno, manos a la obra- dijo Aioros. Milo y Aioria salieron de las Doce Casas, uno para buscar a Touma y el otro para buscar a Marín. En su mente, Aioria rogaba por que todo el plan descabellado saliera bien, y que en cinco minutos él mismo reuniera el valor suficiente para invitar a Marín.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Melody se había refugiado, como los días anteriores, en el pequeño jardín de flores junto al recinto de las amazonas. Sin que nadie la viera, dejó su máscara a un lado y llevó su flauta a sus labios, comenzando a tocar una bella y, al mismo tiempo, triste canción.

Su soledad no duró mucho, porque unos minutos después sintió un ligero roce en su hombro, y dejó de tocar la flauta.

-¡Touma!- sonrió ella.

-Hola- dijo el ángel- ¿porqué estás triste?-

-Yo no estoy...- comenzó ella- ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Te he escuchado todos los días- dijo Touma- tu música siempre es alegre. Pero hoy, la melodía que tocabas era hermosa, pero muy triste...-

-No sé- dijo Melody, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿es cierto que te irás?-

-¿A dónde?-

-Al Olimpo-

-Ah, eso- dijo Touma- sí, tan pronto como mi señora Artemisa consiga convencer a su padre Zeus de admitirme de nuevo en ese sitio...-

-¿Cómo es ella?- preguntó Melody- tu señora, quiero decir...-

-Es maravillosa- dijo Touma- es la mujer más hermosa que existe, o ha existido... y además es muy buena y amable. Le debo mucho, porque soy el único humano al que ha protegido...-

Melody se sintió herida por cada palabra que pronunció Touma, pero no lograba entender porqué. Era natural que un chico admirara a Artemisa, más por ser una diosa que por otra cosa. Touma no se dio cuenta de ello, porque su mente estaba en esos momentos viajando por el Olimpo, admirando las hermosas fuentes, las ninfas, sus amigos los otros ángeles, y todo lo hermoso del lugar que hasta hacía unos días había llamado 'hogar'.

Pero una risa familiar hizo que el ángel levantara la vista. Marín y Aioria estaban conversando juntos de nuevo, muy animados. El rostro de Touma se volvió casi tan rojo como sus cabellos. Iba a dar un paso para ir a separarlos, cuando una mano atrapó su muñeca. Touma se volvió molesto, para encontrarse cara a cara con el caballero dorado de largos cabellos azulados.

-Hola, Touma- dijo el recién llegado- me alegra volver a verte, soy Milo de Escorpión-

-Ahora no, Milo- dijo Touma, tratando de reanudar su camino, pero Milo no lo soltó.

-Oye, espera- dijo Milo- no te quitaré mucho tiempo, solo un par de minutos, ¿quieres?-

-Suéltame o te parto el cráneo- dijo Touma entre dientes.

-Con que picudito el niño- dijo Milo- deberías conocer los alrededores, Touma. Sé que tu hermana no te enseñó...-

-Dije que me sueltes o te parto el cráneo- dijo Touma, encendiendo su cosmo.

-Como quieras- dijo Milo, soltándolo- tú te lo pierdes-

-Sí, gracias- dijo Touma, frotándose la muñeca y caminando hacia Marín y Aioria.

Milo entró en pánico. No sabía que hacer para detenerlo, y estaba seguro que aún no había pasado ni un minuto, y que ni de milagro Aioria ya habría avanzado algo en su invitación. Entonces, vio a Melody y decidió usar el último recurso.

-Hola, nena- dijo Milo- ¿cómo te llamas, preciosa?-

Melody se ruborizó. Al menos llevaba su máscara, ya que se la había puesto tan pronto ella había sentido cerca el cosmo del caballero dorado.

-Me...Me llamo Melody...-

-Que hermoso nombre- dijo Milo- yo soy Milo, caballero de Escorpión, y es más que un placer conocer a una chica tan linda como tú...-

Touma, que ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos, se volvió de pronto al escuchar esta conversación, y recordando lo que Seiya le había contado de Milo. Volvió al sitio donde estaban Milo y Melody, dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos al caballero de Escorpión.

-Vaya, ¿cambiaste de opinión?- dijo Milo astutamente, ignorando la mirada de odio del ángel.

-Largo de aquí, Milo- dijo Touma.

-¿Y si me rehúso?- dijo Milo con una sonrisa astuta, comprendiendo que el ángel tenía, aunque levemente, algunos sentimientos hacia Melody. Esa era una muy buena manera de atraer la atención de Touma.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, Aioria aprovechó la distracción de Touma. Supo que Milo tenía problemas, porque lo sentía en su cosmo, así que el caballero de Leo aprovechó el tiempo.

-Oye, Marín- dijo Aioria- no sé si tienes...mañana es viernes... no sé si tienes planes para mañana en la noche-

-¿Planes?- rió Marín- sabes que en este lugar nunca se pueden hacer planes...-

Ambos rieron unos segundos.

-Marín-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Quirisierassalirconmigomañanaenlatarde?- dijo Aioria demasiado rápido porque estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Marín, alzando una ceja.

-Que... que si quisieras salir conmigo mañana en la tarde- dijo Aioria, respirando hondo- si no quieres, yo comprendo, sé que tienes mucho...- pero un roce de la mano de Marín lo interrumpió.

-¿Mañana en la tarde?- dijo Marín, sonriendo bajo su máscara- me encantaría...-

-Entonces mañana será- dijo Aioria, sintiendo que sus mejillas se quemaban.

-Está bien- dijo Marín- tengo que irme...te veré luego, Aioria-

-Hasta luego, Marín- dijo Aioria viéndola alejarse. Por medio de su cosmo, le dijo a Milo que ya todo estaba bien, y volvió con una enorme sonrisa a las Doce Casas.

-Punto para Aioria- dijo en voz baja- vamos uno a uno...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una vez que Milo recibió el mensaje de Aioria volvió a sonreír.

-Ya, no es para tanto- dijo Milo- pelearía contigo con gusto, pero Saori nos ha prohibido pelear-

-Tienes suerte entonces- dijo Touma.

-Te veré luego, angelito- dijo Milo.

Touma siguió a Milo con la mirada, enfurecido. Luego miró el sitio donde Marín y Aioria habían estado, y del cual ya habían desaparecido. Su mirada se suavizó un poco al ver el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Melody, quien se quitó su máscara al alejarse el caballero.

-¿Tu hermana es amiga de un caballero dorado?- sonrió Melody.

-Sí- dijo Touma, no muy contento de ello- se llama Aioria. Y ese Milo también es su amigo...-

-Milo...- repitió Melody con una sonrisa. Touma alzó una ceja- no puedo negar que es muy apuesto...-

-Es un idiota- dijo Touma.

-No seas envidioso- continuó Melody- yo creo que es muy apuesto...-

Touma cruzó los brazos de mal humor. Ese día no la estaba pasando nada bien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hidelberg, Alemania_

Un hombre totalmente calvo y muy alto llegó a una rica mansión. Llevaba una camisa color negro, un pantalón de vestir del mismo color, zapatos impecablemente boleados. Llevaba un parche negro cubriendo su ojo derecho, y una horrible cicatriz corría a través de su mejilla. Al abrirse la puerta encontró a un mayordomo.

-Vengo a ver al señor Henrich Kohn- dijo el recién llegado- dígale que de parte de René Gressus-

-En un momento, señor Gressus- dijo el mayordomo, desapareciendo tras una puerta. Unos segundos después, el mayordomo volvió- por aquí, señor...-

El hombre siguió al mayordomo hasta la biblioteca.

-El amo Henrich lo verá en unos segundos señor...-

Unos minutos después llegó Henrich. El chico era más o menos de la edad de Julián Solo. Era rubio, de ojos impresionantemente azules, y usaba gafas.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Henrich.

-La puntualidad es cortesía de los reyes- dijo René- pero no de los viajeros ni de los...marineros-

-Espero que seas más puntual para la misión que voy a ofrecerte-

-¿Y de qué se trata?- cuestionó el tuerto.

-Fácil- dijo Henrich- en el Santuario de Atena hay una chica, hermana de un general marino de Poseidón, quiero que la traigas aquí...-

-Es fácil- dijo René.

-Bien, y supongo que quieres saber la paga-

-Supones bien-

-¿Qué te parece...?- dijo Henrich, escribiendo una cantidad en un cheque- dos mil...-

-¿Dos mil?- dijo René- ¿acaso crees que haré el trabajo por tan poco?-

-Sé que no- dijo Henrich, añadiendo tres ceros a la suma.

-¿Dos millones?- dijo René con una sonrisa- es más que suficiente...-

-Bien- dijo Henrich- y si la traes sin que se enteren en el Santuario, agregaré otro cero a la suma-

-Perfecto- dijo René-¿En cuánto?-

-En dos días, tres a lo mucho-

-Mañana antes de la media noche estará aquí...- dijo firmemente René, sonriendo cruelmente, haciendo que la cicatriz deforme aún más su rostro, si es que eso era posible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

**Shadir**: si complica las cosas, no te imaginas cuanto... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Marín**: mil gracias por tu review! Gomen, no sabía que eras tú, como solo decía 'mar' jeje

**Fenixgirl**: ya verás que sucede con estos chavos... gracias por tu review!

**Marín**: (la otra Marín) jeje... yo tmb me enojé cuando me quitaron ese fic, pero ni modo... Gracias por tu review!

**Atalanta**: merci beaucoup! Jeje, iba a actualizar hasta el jueves pero actualicé hoy porque ayer me puse muy contenta porque habías actualizado tú... tu fic terminó genial!!! Y sigo esperando tu fic de Mu precioso!!! A ver si me das un avance un día de estos jeje bueno, saluda de mi parte a las dos colegas, y si puedes dile a Shaina que en agosto estaré en su país natal jajaja soy taaaaan feliz... actualiza pronto!!!! Y gracias por tu review!

**A los demás**: gracias por seguir leyendo, y por favor dejen reviews!!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	5. C5: Tregua y Trato

CAPITULO 5: TREGUA Y TRATO

Aioria y Milo se encontraron de nuevo en la casa de Leo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Milo.

-Te debo una, Milo- dijo Aioria con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Milo- vaya, ya era hora...-

-No digas nada, Milo- dijo Aioria- si tú te pudieras declarar a una chica...-

-¿A una chica? No...- dijo Milo pensativo- yo jamás podría amar a una sola mujer... no sé como los hombres casados pueden conformarse con una sola...-

-Milo...- dijo Aioria en tono de reprobación- cuando amas realmente a una chica, las demás no existen ante tus ojos...-

-Ojalá yo amara a alguien así- dijo Milo- pero eso me parece imposible...-

-Nada es imposible, Milo- dijo Aioria, entrando a su casa- te veré luego-

Aioria desapareció dentro de su templo, dejando a Milo pensativo.

-Tiene razón- dijo Milo- si Aioria invitó a Marín a salir, nada es imposible-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Touma amaneció de peor humor del que se había levantado el día anterior. La idea de que a Melody le gustara Milo no le agradaba, no le agradaba para nada. Se levantó a toda prisa, a diferencia del día anterior, se bañó y salió a asegurarse de que el caballero dorado se mantuviera alejado de ella.

Esa mañana no encontró a Melody. Era muy temprano, así que decidió buscarla en el recinto de las amazonas. Hábilmente escondió su cosmo y se introdujo en él. Pasó por el campo de entrenamiento de las amazonas, y vio a Shaina, a June y a Marín entrenando a Melody.

-Una vez más, niña- dijo Shaina. Marín solo observaba apoyada en un árbol, y June se preparaba, porque iba a pelear contra Melody. La chica de cabellos azulados estaba aún respirando agitadamente de su anterior combate.

-Pero si está exhausta- dijo June en voz baja. Marín alzó una ceja, pero Shaina movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Si no puede pelear a este ritmo, no sirve para amazona- dijo la peliverde.

-Estoy bien, June- dijo Melody, haciendo un esfuerzo para disimular su cansancio- continuemos, por favor-

Touma vio como Melody y June volvieron a colocarse sus máscaras y a encender sus cosmos. June hizo sonar su látigo muy amenazante, mientras que Melody adoptó una posición defensiva.

La amazona del Camaleón atacó a Melody con su látigo varias veces, pero ésta lo esquivó saltando como si se tratara de una niña saltando una cuerda. Era el turno de Melody de atacar, y ésta lo hizo, más su brazo quedó atrapado en el látigo de June. La chica rubia estiró su látigo hábilmente, atrayendo a Melody hacia sí misma para luego propiciarle un golpe en el estómago.

-Maldición- murmuró Touma entre dientes para sí mismo. Shaina parecía molesta, y Marín seguía sin inmutarse ante esto.

-¿Te rindes?- preguntó June.

Melody no respondió. Frotó un poco la herida que el látigo había dejado en su muñeca. Pasó su vista de June a Marín y luego a Shaina.

-No- dijo Melody por fin, atacando de nuevo a June. Su primer golpe fue efectivo, lanzando a la amazona de Camaleón varios metros atrás. Pero June se repuso pronto y contraatacó antes de que Melody lo notara, propiciándole un latigazo en el rostro, rompiéndole la máscara en dos y dejando un pequeño raspón en la mejilla derecha de la chica de cabellos azulados.

-¿Te rindes?- repitió June.

-Ya te dije que no- dijo Melody, frunciendo el entrecejo y encendiendo su cosmo. June se preparó a atacar de nuevo.

-Mejor ríndete, no estás en condiciones de ganarme- dijo June.

-Claro que sí- dijo Melody, sacando su flauta de su bolsillo- usaré el poder que comparto con mi hermano...-

-Por mí puedes intentarlo- dijo June- pero no te servirá de nada-

Melody la ignoró y se llevó la flauta a los labios. Comenzó a tocar la misma canción que Marín y Shaina habían escuchado en Asgard, cuando Sorreto había hechizado a Sigfried. June fue inmovilizada por completo por la hermosa melodía. Touma seguía mirando la escena sorprendido, pues no sabía que un poder semejante existiera oculto en música tan hermosa.

-¿Te rindes?- preguntó Marín a June.

-No- dijo June- no voy a dejar que me gane...-

-Ya perdiste- le dijo Melody por medio de su cosmo- tal vez mi cuerpo no es fuerte, pero soy casi invencible cuando pongo todo mi cosmo en mi música...-

-No me rendiré-

-Tu lo quisiste así- dijo Melody, dejando de tocar y golpeando a June, dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡Lo hiciste!- exclamó Marín con una gran sonrisa.

-Hasta que muestras algo de avance- dijo Shaina con los brazos cruzados. A pesar de todo, Melody sonrió, pues ya sabía que estas palabras eran un cumplido si venían de Shaina- puedes irte a descansar-

Melody sonrió de nuevo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a June tan lastimada.

-Yo llevaré a June a la enfermería, Melody- dijo Marín con una sonrisa, levantando a la amazona de Camaleón- tu ve y descansa...-

-Gracias, Marín- dijo Melody y, tomando su flauta, salió del recinto. Touma la siguió, aún escondiendo su cosmo. Una vez que estuvieron relativamente alejados, Touma dejó de ocultarse.

-Hola, Melody-

-Hola, Touma- dijo Melody con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?-

-Genial- dijo Melody- usé el poder que mi hermano me enseñó para vencer a June. El poner mi cosmo en la música...-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Touma.

-Lo malo- dijo Melody un poco triste- es que no puedo combatir sin máscara, pero no puedo tocar mi música con ella...-

Touma alzó una ceja al escuchar eso, pero luego sonrió y se quitó su propia máscara.

-Tómala- dijo Touma ofreciéndosela- esta máscara cubre tu rostro, excepto tus ojos y tu boca, así podrás pelear y hacer sonar tu flauta al mismo tiempo...-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Melody sorprendida, tomando la máscara de Touma y colocándosela. Le quedaba perfecta- muchas gracias, Touma...-

-No es nada- dijo él.

En ese momento, para desgracia de Touma, llegó Milo, sin duda a espiar a las amazonas, pero al ver al ángel y a Melody, el caballero optó por acercarse.

-Hola, preciosa- dijo Milo, acercándose a besar la mano de Melody. Ésta se ruborizó, mientras que Touma se ponía rojo de furia.

-Buenos días, caballero- dijo Melody muy roja.

-Mi estimado Touma- dijo Milo, dándole una palmada al ángel que casi lo tiró al suelo- siempre es un placer verte-

-Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo- dijo Touma entre dientes.

-Ya basta, galán- dijo Aioria, apenas llegando- déjalos en paz...-

-Que aburrido eres, Aioria- dijo Milo algo molesto.

-Vamos, Milo- dijo Aioria- hay muchas chicas en el recinto de las amazonas esperándote... ¿las vas a dejar esperando?-

Estas últimas palabras parecieron convencer a Milo.

-Tienes razón, tengo asuntos pendientes que atender- dijo Milo cerrándoles un ojo- adiós, angelito... te veo luego, preciosa- y se retiró. Touma lo siguió con la mirada muy molesto, para luego encontrarse con Aioria. Por primera vez el ángel había agradecido la presencia de Aioria. El caballero dorado le dirigió una mirada de '¿ves lo que hago por ti?' y se retiró a buscar a Milo. Melody aún reía inocentemente.

-¿Aún te agrada ese tipo?- dijo Touma. Melody frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?- dijo Melody, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta- dijo Touma.

-Sí, si me agrada- dijo Melody- ¿algún problema?-

-Te creí más inteligente- dijo Touma, molesto. Melody se molestó también.

-Pues si no te agrada será mejor que te vayas- dijo ella.

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-Pues yo me voy- dijo Melody- no tengo que estarte viendo la cara...-

Touma no respondió, y Melody se retiró de mal humor. El ángel se arrepentía de haber hecho eso. En ese momento, alguien apareció delante de Touma. Los otros dos ángeles de Artemisa.

-Hola, Touma- dijo uno, el de Odiseo- ¿cómo va todo?-

-De maravilla- dijo Touma entre dientes.

-Que bien- dijo el otro- estábamos preocupados por ti...-

-¿Qué, el sarcasmo es un idioma extranjero para ti, Teseo?- dijo Touma de mal humor.

-Lo sabemos, Touma- dijo Teseo- nuestra señora Artemisa nos mandó para darte ánimos-

-Aún no logra convencer a Zeus- dijo Odiseo.

-De hecho, el señor Zeus cree que el Olimpo está mucho más tranquilo sin ti- dijo Teseo- pero la señora está haciendo todo lo que puede...-

-También la señora Artemisa nos ordenó decirte- dijo Odiseo- que si quieres volver al Olimpo, tienes que demostrar que eres digno...-

-¿Digno?- preguntó Touma.

-Así es- dijo Teseo- recuerda que aunque eres humano, has bebido del néctar de los dioses, así que aún tienes una pequeña parte divina... tienes que conservarla intacta o no podrás volver...-

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Touma de nuevo. Teseo y Odiseo se miraron entre sí.

-Es algo que tú mismo tienes que descubrir- dijo Odiseo- no podemos decirte nada.

-Esta bien- dijo Touma- gracias, chicos-

-Hey, anímate- dijo Odiseo- pronto estarás con nosotros-

-Eso espero- dijo Touma- ya no aguanto este horrible lugar...-

Odiseo y Teseo sonrieron y desaparecieron volando. Desde atrás de un árbol, Melody había visto y escuchado toda la conversación, y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas surgieran de sus ojos mientras volvía al recinto de las amazonas.

Touma se sentó en el suelo. Suspiró. Estaba muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho todos los días pasados, sobre todo con Aioria. El caballero no le quería ningún mal ni a él ni a su hermana. Suspiró de nuevo. Se había portado muy mal con Aioria y Melody, sobre todo con el asunto de Milo.

El ángel se dirigió cabizbajo a las Doce Casas. Tenía algo que discutir con un caballero dorado, y sintió que su cosmo iba en esa dirección.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Es cierto?- dijo June, emocionada- ¿es cierto que vas a salir con Aioria?-

-Tranquila, muchachita- dijo Marín, rascándose la cabeza apenada- no es para tanto...-

-¿Qué no es para tanto?- dijo June- si Aioria es un caballero muy apuesto...-

-Y un buen amigo- dijo Marín. June alzó una ceja.

-Sí, claro, muy buen amigo- dijo June.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a cambiarme... ya casi es hora y no estoy lista- dijo Marín, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Touma comenzó a subir. El la casa de Aries, el guardián se materializó frente a él.

-Buenos días, Touma- dijo el caballero de Aries.

-Buenos días...eh...-

-Mu- dijo éste- Mu de Aries...-

-Buenos días, Mu- dijo Touma- voy a la casa de Leo, estoy buscando a Aioria-

-Adelante- dijo Mu algo extrañado.

Touma pasó la casa de Aries. En Tauro, Aldebarán lo saludó alegremente. En Géminis, Saga y Kanon lo miraron sospechosamente, pero aún así lo dejaron pasar. En Cáncer, Máscara Mortal estuvo bastante tiempo insistiendo en añadirlo a su colección, pero después de un rato desistió y lo dejó pasar.

En Leo, Aioria se sorprendió mucho de verlo.

-¿Touma?- preguntó Aioria- ¿todo está bien?-

-Sí- dijo Touma, y luego sacudió la cabeza- no, la verdad no. Vengo a proponerte algo... una tregua...-

-Te escucho-dijo Aioria.

-Sé que te gusta mi hermana- dijo Touma- este es el trato. Mantén a ese insecto alejado de Melody, y yo no te molestaré cuando estés con Marín...-

-No lo sé- dijo Aioria- Milo es muy necio...-

Touma hizo una mueca. Aioria llamó a Milo con su cosmo.

-¿Me llamabas, Aioria?- dijo Milo recién llegando, y rió al ver a Touma- vaya, vaya, aquí tenemos a la versión en hombre de Marín...-

-Milo...- dijo Aioria en tono de precaución- desde hoy te mantendrás alejado de Melody, y no molestarás a Touma cuando esté con ella...-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Milo- ¿y porqué?-

-Porque a cambio Touma no fastidiará cuando yo salga con Marín...-

-Momento, momento- dijo Milo- ¿y que gano yo?-

-El placer de haber ayudado a tu amigo...- dijo Aioria. Touma sonrió, y Milo cruzó los brazos de mal humor.

-No es suficiente...- dijo Milo.

-¿Y que quieres a cambio de que dejes en paz a la chica?- preguntó Aioria.

Milo lo pensó por unos segundos. Luego esbozó una sonrisa que ni a Touma ni a Aioria le agradó, pues ya se imaginaban lo que pasaría.

-Bien- dijo Milo- pero cuando cada uno de ustedes salga con sus respectivas... chicas, tendrán que llevarme al Gypsy Moon una noche, en la mesa más cercana al escenario y las bebidas por cuenta de ustedes dos...-

-Pero Camus dijo que...- reclamó Aioria.

-No importa lo que dijo Camus- dijo Milo, extendiendo su mano- es eso o no hay trato...-

Touma y Aioria se miraron entre sí. Con un largo suspiro, ambos asintieron, y Milo sonrió de nuevo.

-Trato hecho- dijo Milo- y bien, Aioria, si fuera tú, me apuraría, ya casi son las cinco y Marín...-

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Aioria, y entró a su habitación a cambiarse. Milo sonrió de nuevo y apoyó su codo en el hombro de Touma.

-No me odies, Touma- dijo Milo- tal vez seremos buenos amigos...-

Touma tenía serias dudas de que eso fuera cierto, pero no dijo nada. Se despidió y se fue a buscar a Melody para disculparse por su actitud con ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioria terminó de cambiarse y fue a buscar a Marín. El caballero no llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento, sino un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa verde sin mangas, que resaltaba ligeramente el color de sus ojos.

Esperó a Marín en la entrada del recinto de las amazonas. Después de unos minutos Marín salió. Aioria la miró sorprendido. Se veía hermosa. La chica llevaba un pantalón blanco y sandalias del mismo color, y una blusa negra de tirantes, que dejaban al descubierto una generosa parte de la espalda de la amazona. Llevaba alrededor del cuello una cadena con la campanita que compartía con Touma, y sus cabellos rojizos sueltos, excepto por dos pequeños broches blancos. Un poco de sombra blanca en los párpados y un poco de brillo en los labios comprendían todo su maquillaje.

-Hola, Aioria- sonrió Marín, sacándolo de su asombro.

-Te ves hermosa...- solo atinó a decir el caballero.

-Gracias-

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Aioria, y Marín asintió y ambos salieron juntos del Santuario. Touma los siguió con la mirada, y sonrió. Al menos su hermana estaba feliz también. De nueva cuenta, escondió su cosmo y se introdujo en el recinto de las amazonas, buscando a Melody. Estaba tan preocupado que no se percató del cosmo que acechaba cerca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

**Megu-chan**: ya verás la cita... en el próximo capítulo... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Elena**: ¿comienzos de celos? Jajaja ¡gracias por tu review!

**Misao CG**: no, Touma se va a comportar... ¡gracias por tu review!

**FENIXGIRL**: jajaja ya verás como acaba la cita... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Marín**: ¡gracias por el ánimo y por el review!

**Atalanta**: ¡ya leí tu nuevo fic! ¡es genial! ¡es lo mejor! Jejeje estoy muuuuuuy emocionada, espero que no tardes mucho en actualizar, ya ves, hoy me puse contenta porque actualizaste y actualicé también. Dale mis saludos a las chicas, y espero que Kasu actualice pronto tmb, son excelentes escritoras ustedes! Espero que te guste, y mil gracias por seguir apoyándome.

**A los demás**: gracias por seguir leyendo, y dejen reviews!!!!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	6. C6: El Cosmo Extraño

CAPITULO 6: EL COSMO EXTRAÑO

Aioria llevó a Marín al lugar que su hermano le había indicado. Un café cerca del centro de Atenas, 'das Kaffee Haus', que al parecer era de dueños alemanes. Comenzaba a oscurecer, y los dos jóvenes entraron al local. No había mucha gente, pues ya era un poco tarde, y los ancianos dejaban de charlar y se levantaban para volver a sus casas, mientras que era demasiado temprano para los jóvenes que salían de la Universidad a merendar.

Aioria y Marín se sentaron ante una mesa, a un par de metros del escenario donde un trovador tocaba la guitarra y cantaba a través de un micrófono una canción un poco triste. Una mesera morena se acercó y colocó un florero con tres rosas blancas y les tomó la orden.

-Que lindo lugar- comentó Marín.

-Mi hermano viene mucho aquí- dijo Aioria- tienes razón, es muy lindo-

-Al menos no es un lugar como esos de los que Milo frecuenta...- dijo Marín.

Aioria tragó saliva. Si tan solo Marín supiera que ahora estaba obligado a acompañar a Milo al Gypsy Moon una noche... pero lo bueno es que no lo sabía, aún.

Los aplausos indicaron que el trovador había terminado de tocar, y ahora se había levantado para ceder el puesto del micrófono al presentador. El caballero y la amazona levantaron la vista. Marín movía la cuchara dentro de su taza distraídamente.

-Y ahora, señoras y señores- dijo el presentador- el momento que esperaban... Milena Catterfeld...-

Se escucharon algunos aplausos, y una joven pasó al micrófono. Era rubia, y llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa blanca con las orillas bordadas de negro.

-Buenas noches- dijo Milena Catterfeld- esta canción se llama 'Por ti' y está dedicada a todos los enamorados en este café...- y después de estas palabras, la chica comenzó a cantar con una voz muy dulce.

_Te siento en mis sueños_

_Te incluyo en ellos_

_Y yo, siempre estoy contigo_

_Yo te detengo como al arco iris_

_Completo y firme en el horizonte_

_Porque contigo la mañana vuelve una vez más._

_Por ti yo cambio de lugar las nubes_

_Para que puedas ver el cielo lleno de estrellas_

_Por ti yo haría girar la tierra_

_Para que tú y yo estemos juntos otra vez_

_Por ti hago el día interminable_

_Por ti yo brillo más que la luz_

_Por ti grito y lloro y río y vivo yo_

_Y todo esto solo por ti_

Milena Catterfeld dejó de cantar. El café quedó en silencio, como aún meditando las últimas palabras de la canción. Luego, estallaron en aplausos. Aioria le lanzó una mirada significativa a Marín, y ella sonrió.

Aioria tomó la mano de Marín, y ella no lo rechazó.

-Marín, hay... una razón por la que te pedí que vinieras...- comenzó Aioria. Marín alzó las cejas sin decir nada, como para demostrar que estaba escuchando- yo... tenía que decirte que...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Touma iba tropezando con todo en la oscuridad. Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, y estaba dentro del recinto de las amazonas. Con la mente rogaba que ninguna de esas locas lo descubriera, pues Marín se hallaba muy lejos como para defenderlo en ese momento. Buscó el cosmo de Melody y lo localizó fuera de uno de los dormitorios de las amazonas, así que se dirigió a ese sitio.

Melody estaba sentada en un escalón, sosteniendo su mentón con sus manos. No sabía porque, pero se sentía triste y sola. Tal vez porque extrañaba a su hermano. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Sorreto en esos momentos, y si lo volvería a ver pronto.

-¿Melody?- dijo una voz masculina- ¿estás bien?-

-¿Quién es?- dijo ella abriendo los ojos, sorprendida de no haber sentido ningún cosmo cerca.

-Soy yo- dijo Touma, saliendo de su escondite.

-Pero...¿y tu cosmo?- preguntó ella, aún con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo escondí- dijo Touma- si alguna amazona me descubre aquí, me asesina...-

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo Melody, regresando a su anterior seriedad- si te vas de inmediato no diré nada...- y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-No, espera- dijo Touma, tomándola de la mano para evitar que se fuera- no te vayas... hay...algo que tengo que decirte...-

-Pues dilo-

Touma cerró los ojos, meditando en las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

-Yo... yo fui un tonto... no debí haberte dicho eso...- dijo con total seriedad, y abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente los de la chica- lo siento-

Melody no dijo nada, solo miraba al ángel fijamente, como evaluándolo.

-Estaba celoso, Melody- dijo Touma, tomando sus manos- tenía miedo que Milo fuera a hacerte algo, porque Seiya ya me contó sobre él...-

-Lo siento, Touma- dijo Melody a su vez- sabía que te molestaba ese caballero...-

-Lo siento yo...- dijo Touma.

-¿Amigos?- dijo Melody, extendiendo la mano. Touma sonrió y la tomó.

-Amigos- dijo éste.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, y sintieron un cosmo aproximándose.

-Un cosmo- dijo Melody- corre...-

Touma corrió a esconderse. Melody sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Si era Shaina y los descubría, de seguro los dos quedarían hechos papilla. Sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad.

-¡Melody!- exclamó Shaina- ¿con quién estabas?-

-¿Y...yo?- dijo ella, ligeramente sonrojada- nadie...-

-¡A mí no me engañas!- dijo Shaina muy enfadada- se te ve en la cara... ¿con quién demonios estabas?-

-Con nadie, Shaina...- dijo Melody una vez más.

-Era un hombre, ¿no?- dijo Shaina, y Melody enrojeció aún más. Antes de que Melody tratara de convencer a Shaina de lo contrario, ésta lanzó un ataque.

-¡A MI, COBRA!-

Touma cayó al suelo dando un leve grito de dolor, pues no se esperaba ese ataque mientras trataba de escapar.

-Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Shaina- un hombre... y no cualquiera, el hermano de Marín... el ángel de Artemisa-

Melody se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada. Touma no podía creer que haya sido atrapado por la amazona.

-Si yo escondí mi cosmo todo el tiempo...- murmuró para sí mismo- no pudo haberlo sentido...-

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Shaina.

-Nada- dijo Touma.

Shaina frunció el entrecejo.

-El Patriarca sabrá de esto- dijo Shaina- y Atena también-

-Pero Shaina...- comenzó Melody.

-Tú también estás en problemas, Melody- dijo Shaina- ¿así es como pagas el sacrificio que hizo tu hermano para poder enviarte aquí? Si Sorreto te viera, estaría muy decepcionado...-

Estas palabras hicieron brotar lágrimas de los ojos de Melody, y ésta, para evitar ser vista, entró corriendo a su dormitorio.

-Melody...- murmuró Touma, con verdaderos deseos de seguirla. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, pues no quería meterla en más problemas. Además, con haber sido descubierto dentro del territorio de las amazonas ya eran suficientes problemas para él.

-Debería informarle a Marín de esto...- dijo Shaina.

-No...- intentó decir Touma, sabiendo que Shaina arruinaría la cita de Aioria y Marín. Demasiado tarde. Shaina la llamó con su cosmo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Oh, no- dijo Marín de pronto, soltándose de la mano de Aioria.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Aioria, algo decepcionado.

-Algo malo pasó en el Santuario- dijo Marín- con Touma...-

La primera cosa que pasó por la mente de Aioria fue que el maldito pelirrojo lo traicionó y rompió su trato. Luego pensó que eso no era posible.

-Vamos- dijo Aioria, muy a su pesar- no vaya a ser algo grave...-

Y salieron del café rumbo al Santuario.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Melody se había tirado a su cama, llorando a rienda suelta. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Su hermano, tal vez, estaría decepcionado de ella. No podía creer que Shaina había descubierto a Touma tan fácilmente, a pesar de que ella misma no había sentido su cosmo. Pero tenía cosas peores de que preocuparse. Tal vez la expulsarían del Santuario, y decepcionaría a Sorreto.

Aún pensaba en eso cuando escuchó algo. El sonido de una respiración. Melody se limpió las lágrimas. No sentía ningún cosmo.

-¿Touma?- dijo ella- ¿estás ahí?-

Nadie respondió. Melody recordó que Touma era quien podía esconder su cosmo.

-¿Touma?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shaina llevaba a Touma rumbo al Templo Principal. El ángel iba cabizbajo y triste. Sin querer, había metido a Melody en serios problemas. Además, si su señora Artemisa o peor, Zeus, se llegara a dar cuenta de ello, jamás lo dejarían volver al Olimpo.

Siguieron caminando, y se encontraron a Marín y Aioria. El segundo lanzó una mirada a Touma, y éste no reaccionó, sino que continuó con la cabeza agachada.

-¡Shaina!- dijo Marín- ¿qué sucedió?-

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Shaina- sucedió que sorprendí a tu hermano dentro del recinto de las amazonas, y hablando con una de ellas. No con cualquiera- dijo mirando a Touma con odio- con la hermana de Sorreto...-

Marín alzó las cejas, y Aioria lo miró enfadado, molesto porque a final de cuentas fue Touma el culpable de la interrupción.

-Y ahora, si me disculpan- dijo Shaina- voy a llevar a este con Atena para que nos indique que hacer con él-

Marín iba a decir algo a favor de Touma, pero la mirada desolada de éste último se lo impidió, y solo vio a Shaina alejarse con él.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Marín- Touma no haría algo así, sabiendo que está prohibido...-

Aioria solo se encogió de hombros. Marín suspiró, pero de pronto abrió grandemente los ojos.

-¡Medio momento!- exclamó- ese no es el cosmo de Touma-

-¿No?- dijo Aioria- pues es el único cosmo extraño que se siente en todo el Santuario-

-Lo sé- dijo Marín- pero ese cosmo no se parece al de Touma... es de alguien más-

Aioria miró a Marín por un momento como si dudara de su salud mental, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

-¿De quién más podría ser?-

-No lo sé- dijo Marín, y comenzó a correr hacia el recinto de las amazonas.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Aioria- ¿a dónde vas?-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Marín- iré al recinto...-

-Pero...-

Pero Marín ya estaba lejos. Aioria frunció el entrecejo. Todo eso estaba muy extraño. Decidió seguir a Shaina y Touma, solo para verificar que fuera el cosmo del ángel el que sentía.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la casa de Aries, Mu sintió un cosmo muy extraño y agresivo que se aproximaba junto con Shaina. Se teletransportó a la entrada de su casa para recibirlo, y se sorprendió sobremanera de darse cuenta que era Touma el portador de ese cosmo.

-Buenas noches, Mu- dijo Shaina a toda prisa- voy a ver a Atena para...-

-Shaina- interrumpió Mu- el cosmo de Touma no es así-

-Mi cosmo está escondido- dijo Touma- y aún no entiendo como ustedes pueden sentirlo...-

-Ese no es tu cosmo- dijo Mu- no se parece al que sentí hace tiempo...-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Shaina- si el cosmo de este niño es el único extraño de todo el Santuario...-

-Lo sé- dijo Mu- o al menos eso creía también, pero no...-

En ese momento llegó Aioria.

-Es cierto- dijo Aioria- ese cosmo no es el tuyo, Touma-

-¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo éste.

-Deja de esconder tu cosmo- dijo Mu- enciéndelo...-

Touma miró dudoso a los dos caballeros, pero hizo como se le ordenó. Todos notaron el cambio entre el agresivo cosmo anterior y el pacífico cosmo de Touma.

-Oh, no- dijo Aioria.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Notan ese cosmo?- dijo Aioria- viene de...-

-¡El recinto de las amazonas!- exclamaron los demás.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marín identificó el cosmo extraño muy cerca de los dormitorios, y se dirigió a ese sitio de prisa. Vio a un hombre algo mayor, calvo, con un parche en el ojo derecho, y que llevaba un bulto echado a la espalda.

-Oye, tú- dijo Marín- detente-

-Quítate de mi camino, chiquilla, si no quieres salir lastimada- respondió el hombre con voz ronca y con marcado acento extranjero.

-¿Lastimada?- dijo Marín, encendiendo su cosmo- el único lastimado serás tú...-

-No interfieras- dijo el hombre. Marín notó una leve pulsación del cosmo de Melody, y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Así que engañaste a todos transfiriendo tu cosmo al de Touma, para poder secuestrar a esa chica- dijo Marín.

-Muy inteligente- dijo el hombre, encendiendo su cosmo- y muy bonita. Creo que a pesar de todo me agradará tu compañía-

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Marín.

-Que vendrás conmigo también-

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo la amazona- y más te vale que sueltes a Melody si no quieres...-

Pero no terminó su frase, porque el hombre le lanzó un ataque. Un rayo de luz color azul, que la envolvió por completo y robó toda su energía. Antes de perder la conciencia, Marín alcanzó a ver dos armaduras doradas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARA...

**Megu-Chan**: ¡gracias por tu review!

**Marín**: Milo no los va a emeter en problemas... aún. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Atalanta**: nope, no me llegó tu review, pero ni hablar, gracias de todas maneras... ¡tu fic es lo máximo! Espero que lo actualices muy pronto. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Misao**: mmm bueno, Milo dice que se niega rotundamente a portarse bien... (¿Porqué no me sorprende?) bueno, y espero que no te mueras... actualizaré pronto, lo prometo... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Shadir**: exacto. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Shaina**: ¡Hola! De veras es un gusto verte en el mundo de los vivos, y que me hayas dejado un review!!! Soy taaaaaaan feliz... jeje. Bueno, no te preocupes por Mu, que tendrá un fic para él solito, al igual que todos los demás caballeros dorados lindos. Suerte, y espero que te guste. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Kasu**: lo mismo que a Shaina, un honor que me mandes un review. Mil gracias. Y espero que actualices pronto, pues me has dejado con la duda un buen de tiempo... mucha suerte, y sigue adelante.

**A los demás**: gracias por seguir leyendo, y dejen reviews!!!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	7. C7: El Castillo de Alemania

CAPITULO 7: EL CASTILLO DE ALEMANIA

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- dijo Aioria llegando junto con Mu y Touma al recinto de las amazonas, y alcanzando a ver al extraño atacar a Marín.

-¿Qué demonios te importa?- respondió el hombre con marcado acento alemán.

Aioria tenía verdaderas ganas de destrozarle la cara al sujeto a golpes, pero Mu, siempre sereno, puso su mano en el hombro de su compañero.

-Estás en territorio de las amazonas- dijo Mu con tranquilidad- a menos de que tengas una buena razón, no deberías estar aquí...-

-¿Buena razón?- dijo el tuerto- claro que la tengo...-

-¿Cuál es?- dijo Mu.

-Tengo órdenes de llevar a esta chica a Alemania- dijo el extraño, señalando a Melody- y en cuanto a ésta, tengo planes personales para ella-

Aioria frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues déjalas- dijo Aioria- o yo tendré que terminar de romperte la cara... aunque no tardaré mucho-

El hombre hizo una mueca que los caballeros no supieron interpretar si se trataba de una sonrisa o un gesto de fastidio.

-Que miedo me dan- dijo el hombre con marcado sarcasmo- ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a Alemania a cobrar dos millones de Euros...-

-Olvídalo- dijo Touma, quien había estado muy callado- deja en paz a Melody y a mi hermana-

-No les pido su aprobación- dijo el hombre- me voy, y no traten de detenerme, porque los únicos lastimados serán ustedes...-

-No te dejaremos pasar- dijo Mu encendiendo su cosmo. Aioria y Touma hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo el hombre- ya quisiera verlos tratar de detener a René Gressus...-

El extraño encendió también su cosmo, y lanzó un ataque parecido al que había lanzado a Marín. Mu conjuró un Cristal Wall para protegerse a sí mismo y a sus dos acompañantes del ataque del extraño.

René Gressus, con su cosmo aún encendido, aumentó la intensidad de su ataque, tanto, que destrozó la pared de Cristal conjurada por el caballero de Aries. Aioria y Touma atacaron a su vez, pero nada ocurrió. El ataque del tuerto pudo más, y lanzó a los dos caballeros y al ángel varios metros atrás. Cuando los tres se levantaron, René Gressus había desaparecido ya con Melody y Marín.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Aioria, golpeando el suelo con su puño. Touma, por su parte, tenía fija la mirada en el sitio donde su hermana había desaparecido.

Milo llegó unos instantes después, y miró sorprendido la escena.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el caballero de Escorpión.

Ni Touma ni Aioria pudieron responder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Mansión Solo_

Julián dormía profundamente en su habitación cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta: uno de sus sirvientes lo estaba llamando, y lo despertó.

-¿Rogelio?- dijo Julián- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Señor, una carta urgente de Alemania, para usted- respondió el sirviente.

-¿Alemania?- preguntó Julián, sentándose en la cama. Tomó la carta, rompió el sello y la abrió, mientras Rogelio le acercaba una vela para que pueda leer mejor. Con cada línea que leía, iba palideciendo cada vez más.

-¿Sucede algo malo, señor?- preguntó Rogelio, notando la palidez del joven.

-Sí, Rogelio- dijo Julián- llama a los generales marinos, y que se presenten aquí lo más pronto posible... sobre todo Sorreto-

-Inmediatamente, señor- dijo Rogelio, saliendo de la habitación.

Minutos después, los seis generales marinos se presentaron ante él, todos preocupados, pero Sorreto mucho más.

-Bian, irás a toda prisa al Santuario de Atena, para verificar que la señorita Melody se encuentre ahí- dijo Julián- si está ahí, recomienda a Atena que la mantenga fuertemente vigilada. Si no está ahí, vuelve de inmediato a informarme-

Bian se inclinó y salió. Los generales marinos lo miraron con creciente preocupación.

-Señor, ¿sucedió algo malo con mi hermana?- preguntó Sorreto. Como respuesta, Julián le alargó el papel al general. Era de Henrich Kohn, y decía que tenía a Melody, y que si Sorreto quería volver a verla, que debía presentarse en su mansión a tomar su lugar.

-¿Ves la causa de mi preocupación?- dijo Julián- no sé como se enteró que tenías una hermana en el Santuario de Atena... tal vez la mencioné por accidente durante la última fiesta...-

-El contenido es claro- dijo Sorreto, devolviendo la carta a Julián Solo- partiré enseguida al castillo de Hidelberg para...-

-Eso no- interrumpió Julián- no permitiré que ese niño mimado te esclavice por un capricho...-

-Señor- dijo Sorreto- es la vida de mi hermana que está en juego-

-Lo sé- dijo Julián- pero debe haber otra manera de sacarla de ese sitio-

Sorreto apretó los puños con impaciencia. No podía entender como alguien había podido burlar la vigilancia de los caballeros y las amazonas. Segundos después, Bian apareció junto a Mu, Aioria, Milo y Touma.

-Señor- dijo Bian- como lo sospechó, Melody ha desaparecido del Santuario-

-Justo delante de nosotros- dijo Mu.

-¿Cómo ha sido posible eso?- preguntó Julián.

-El raptor tiene la capacidad de transmitir su cosmo a otra persona, para esconder el suyo propio- dijo Touma- así nos engañó a todos y pudo entrar sin ser detectado a la zona de las amazonas...-

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó de pronto Julián- no recuerdo que él sirva a Atena-

-Señor, soy un ángel de la diosa Artemisa- dijo Touma- y estoy por ahora en el Santuario de Atena-

Kaysa de Crissaor, quien tiene la capacidad de mirar en las almas de las personas, alzó las cejas de una manera extraña que no pasó inadvertida por Sorreto. Sin embargo, el general de Sirena no dijo nada.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde puedan estar?- dijo Mu.

-Claro que lo sé- dijo Julián, mostrándole la carta que Sorreto le devolvió- Henrich Kohn, uno de mis socios, mandó por ella para obligar a Sorreto a servirlo en su castillo...-

-¿Dónde está ese castillo?- preguntó Aioria con impaciencia.

-En Hidelberg, en Alemania- dijo Julián- está fuertemente protegido, y no por hombres honrados como los caballeros o los generales marinos, sino solo por mercenarios y asesinos...-

-Como ese René Gressus- dijo Touma. Estas palabras asustaron aún más a Sorreto, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Dijo algo malo?- preguntó Milo- ¿quién es ese René Gressus?-

-René Gressus es el mercenario más sanguinario de toda Alemania- dijo Julián- y es también un secuestrador y un asesino. Al menos Melody estará más a salvo con Henrich y no con René- agregó, como para tranquilizar a Sorreto. Al escuchar esto último, Aioria tembló de rabia, pues recordaba que René había dicho que tenía 'planes personales' para Marín.

-Iremos por ella- dijo Mu- tienen nuestra palabra de que la traeremos a salvo...-

-Yo no me quedaré aquí- dijo Sorreto- iré con ustedes-

-Ni hablar- dijo Julián- si sabes que es lo que ese tipo quiere...-

-Yo iré también- dijo Io, como tratando de convencer a Julián- tres caballeros no serán suficientes...-

Julián lo pensó unos instantes.

-Bueno, pero solo irán tres generales- dijo- Sorreto, Io y Kaysa...-

Los tres asintieron.

-Tengan mucho cuidado, porque ya saben a que clase de hombres se enfrentan- les advirtió Julián- y Sorreto, no hagas nada estúpido, que eso no va a ayudar en nada a tu hermana...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Sorreto.

-Vamonos- dijo Mu.

Aioria estaba tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, pues nadie mencionó que Marín también había sido secuestrada, y ahora sabía que tipo de hombre era ese René Gressus. Pero juró solemnemente vengarse de él si había osado poner un dedo encima de ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hidelberg, Alemania_

-Bien hecho, René- dijo Henrich, cuando el mercenario tuerto depositó a la aún inconsciente Melody frente a él. El chico la miró. Se veía muy linda, dormida como estaba. Hizo sonar sus dedos y dos sirvientes levantaron a la chica y la condujeron a una habitación.

-Yo cumplí con mi parte- dijo René- ahora tú...-

-Aquí tienes- dijo Henrich, entregándole una bolsa- dos millones, como lo prometí-

René abrió la bolsa y contó los fajos de billetes. Una horrible sonrisa deformó su rostro de nuevo.

-Excelente- dijo, y cerró la bolsa.

-Y veo que recogiste tu premio del Santuario de Atena por ti mismo- agregó Henrich al ver a Marín.

-Así es- dijo René, aclarándose la garganta- fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Henrich- te llamaré si te necesito de nuevo-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Melody despertó, y se encontró en un lugar extraño. Miró a su alrededor. Junto a ella estaba la máscara de Touma y su flauta. Estaba en una habitación lujosamente decorada, recostada sobre una cama hecha de caoba, sábanas de seda y almohadas de plumas. El buró y el peinador estaban hechos también de la preciosa madera, así como las cortinas eran de seda.

La chica se levantó, y advirtió que ya no llevaba su habitual ropa de entrenamiento, sino un ligero vestido de seda blanca. Tuvo el desagradable pero real pensamiento de que alguien la había desvestido mientras dormía. Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Melody se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Como lo imaginó, estaba cerrada. La golpeó varias veces. Nada. Su cosmo no funciona en ese sitio. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, desesperada. No tenía idea de que demonios hacía en ese sitio.

Minutos después, la puerta se abrió. Dos mujeres entraron. Ambas eran rubias, y más altas que Melody. Iban vestidas como camareras. La chica se sentó sobre la cama.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó- ¿qué hago aquí?-

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas.

-Was?- dijo una de las dos. Melody alzó una ceja. ¿En qué idioma le estaban hablando?

-¿Quiénes son, y quién me trajo aquí?- repitió Melody- ¿y porqué?-

-Wir sprechen nicht Spanisch- dijo la otra, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué dicen?- dijo Melody, desesperada de no entenderles, de no saber dónde estaba y porqué estaba ahí.

-Que no hablan español - dijo una voz desde la entrada de la habitación.

Melody alzó la vista, y se encontró con un chico de dieciséis o diecisiete años, rubio, de profundos ojos azules, pero con una mirada cruel. Iba extraordinariamente bien vestido, y llevaba un bastón en su mano izquierda.

El chico miró a Melody. Tenía razón. Se veía hermosa con esos largos cabellos azules y sus ojos rosados.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Melody, sin levantarse.

-¿No me he presentado?- dijo el chico, arrodillándose frente a ella y tomando su mano entre las suyas- que tonto soy. Guten tag, meine Melody- agregó besando la mano de Melody- me llamo Henrich Kohn, y ahora estás en mi castillo, en Hidelberg, Alemania-

-¡Alemania!- exclamó ella.

-Así es-

-¿Y que hago aquí?- dijo ella, retirando su mano de las de Henrich, algo molesta.

-Yo te hice venir, preciosa- dijo Henrich- y pagué muy caro por tu presencia, pero al fin y al cabo te tengo aquí. Tú y tu hermano son las dos personas en el mundo que mejor hacen sonar la flauta...-

Melody alzó una ceja.

-Pero tu hermano mayor se rehusó a dejar el servicio de Julián Solo para servirme a mí- continuó Henrich- pero no hay problema, porque al final de cuentas estás tú...-

-¿Yo?-

-Así es- dijo Henrich, tomando la mano de Melody de nuevo- tú me ayudarás a...persuadir a tu hermano-

-Estás loco- dijo Melody, retirando su mano otra vez.

-Mira que no hay nada que puedas hacer más que resignarte- dijo Henrich- estás aquí sola, lejos de tu país, de los caballeros de Atena y de tu hermano-

-Mi hermano vendrá por mí- dijo Melody.

-Claro que lo hará, meine Melody- dijo Henrich- pero solo para ponerse a mi servicio...-

-¿De que hablas?-

-De que he enviado una carta para él- dijo el joven alemán- diciendo que si no se pone a mi servicio tú sufrirás las consecuencias...-

-Oh, dioses...-

-Pero no te preocupes, preciosa- dijo Henrich, esta vez acariciando el rostro de la chica con su dedo índice- jamás me atrevería a lastimar una hermosa joya como tú...-

Melody se retiró de nuevo, mirando asustada al sujeto que tenía enfrente.

-Viktoria y Sybill van a servirte- dijo Henrich, poniéndose de pie y señalando a las dos camareras- afortunadamente solo hablan alemán, pero con ademanes te entenderán muy bien-

-¿Tendré que quedarme aquí para siempre?- preguntó ella.

-Oh, no- dijo Henrich, poniendo cara de falsa inocencia- yo no seré tu carcelero. Eres libre de andar por el castillo. Sin embargo- agregó- tienes prohibido salir de él. No te preocupes, mis criados tienen órdenes de vigilarte en todo momento...-

Melody hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Lo único a cambio- continuó Henrich- es que toques tu flauta cuando yo te lo pida-

-¿Acaso crees que tienes el derecho de secuestrarme, de tenerme en tu castillo por la fuerza como prisionera y encima de todo tendré que tocar cuando se te antoje como si yo fuera una mera caja de música?- estalló la chica.

-Ahora me perteneces, preciosa- dijo Henrich sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios- no tienes opción-

Melody, al darse cuenta que estaba atrapada y no podía hacer nada al respecto, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su cama y se echó a llorar.

Henrich, por su parte, dio instrucciones a las camareras en alemán y salió de la habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Este es el castillo de ese tal Henrich Kohn?- dijo Milo, boquiabierto ante la barda que rodeaba el castillo- es casi tan grande como el Santuario de Atena-

-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo Sorreto, quien estaba tan impaciente como Touma y Aioria.

-Sí, Mu- dijo Touma- teletranspórtanos dentro-

Mu asintió. Encendió su cosmo y, instantes después, ya estaban del otro lado de la barda.

-Muy fácil- observó Kaysa- demasiado fácil...-

-Silencio- dijo Aioria con seriedad- siento un cosmo aproximándose-

-No uno- dijo Io, concentrándose- varios...-

-Ya decía yo- dijo Kaysa- que había sido demasiado fácil...-

Unos segundos después, vieron que no solo era un cosmo o varios. Eran al menos veinte mercenarios y bandidos, todos armados con espadas, cuchillos, sables, cadenas y otras armas.

-Caballeros de Atena- dijo uno de los bandidos, el líder- ¡mátenlos!-

-Bien, bien- dijo Milo- estamos en problemas...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARA...

**Marín**: mil gracias por tu apoyo!

**Elena**: no lo dudes, que el tuertito deforme va a terminar peor de deforme de lo que ya está... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Fenixgirl**: no sufras, y gracias por tu review!

**Atalanta**: mil gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te agrade. Ayer hablé con Kasu, espero que te haya pasado mis saludos... y espero también que actualices pronto, que tu fic es de los mejores que he leído...

**Swan-chan**: pues sí, yo no apoyo la violencia, pero en este caso, ya verás que habrá muchos golpes y sangre... ¡sangre! Muajajajajaja... (ejem... lo siento) ¡gracias por tu review!

**A los demás**: gracias por seguir leyendo, y manden reviews!!!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	8. C8: Dos Castillos

CAPITULO 8: DOS CASTILLOS

Marín abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en un sitio muy extraño y oscuro. No había señal de nadie. No podía recordar muy bien que era lo que había sucedido. Estaba en el café con Aioria cuando Shaina le pidió que volviera al Santuario. Ahí, descubrió que alguien estaba transfiriendo su cosmo al de Touma para engañar a todos los caballeros. Y descubrió a un hombre tuerto queriendo secuestrar a Melody.

Marín se levantó precipitadamente al recordar esto último.

-Tranquila, mein Schatz, no te precipites- dijo una voz. Marín se volvió hacia el origen de ésta. Encontró al hombre que la había atacado esa noche. Era grande, todo calvo y con un parche negro cubriendo su ojo. También vestía una camisa y un pantalón negro, y estaba sentado en un sillón con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, igual los brazos cruzados. En su mano derecha apretaba una pipa humeante.

-¡Tú!- exclamó Marín.

-Sí, yo- dijo el hombre sin inmutarse- permite que René Gressus, el mercenario más temido de toda Alemania, se presente, y te de la bienvenida a su castillo...-

Marín no se dejó intimidar por sus palabras.

-Entonces deja que Marín te diga que te vayas al demonio y me dejes salir de aquí-

René no hizo ningún gesto.

-Ya me imaginaba que serías algo arisca, como eres amazona de Atena- dijo el hombre- pero no importa, ya nos daremos tiempo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Que tus amigos te están buscando junto con otra chica en el castillo de Henrich Kohn- dijo René- y no tienen idea de que tú no estás ahí, sino aquí...Además-agregó- mi castillo, a diferencia del de Henrich, es invulnerable...-

Marín apretó los dientes y se levantó.

-Déjame ir, maldito infeliz- dijo Marín entre dientes- o si no te parto el cráneo-

-Amenazas- dijo René, poniéndose de pie también- todas las mujeres son iguales...- comenzó a caminar alrededor de Marín- deberías tratarme con más respeto, mein Schatz, porque ahora eres mi prisionera... no puedes usar tu cosmo y estás indefensa-

-Tú no mereces ningún respeto, y menos de mi parte- dijo Marín.

René se encogió de hombros y siguió rodeando a Marín.

-¡Deja de rodearme!- gritó ella, exasperada- ¿eres buitre o qué?-

-Algo así- dijo René, tomando la barbilla de Marín con su helada mano derecha- pero con la diferencia que yo no rodeo a los muertos, sino los mato primero...- soltó a la chica- más te vale que en el futuro me demuestres más respeto, si no quieres acabar como alimento a mis mascotas...-

En ese momento, se escuchó un feroz rugido haciendo eco en el castillo. Marín sintió un horrendo escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. René lo notó, y sonrió.

-Mucho mejor- dijo René, saliendo y cerrando la puerta- te veré después del amanecer... buenas noches...-

Una vez que su captor desapareció, Marín golpeó la puerta de una patada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en la entrada al castillo de Henrich Kohn, los caballeros y los generales marinos estaban peleando contra todos los mercenarios y bandidos, pero éstos los superaban en número.

-Esto no está funcionando- dijo Milo- ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-

-Hay que seguir intentándolo- dijo Io.

-Claro- dijo Mu- ¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!-

El ataque de Mu barrió con algunos de los bandidos, pero llegaban más y más.

-Parecen cucarachas- dijo Milo- salen por todos lados...-

Touma seguía peleando con su cosmo eléctrico, mientras Aioria los atacaba con su Lightning Plasma. Sorreto, por su parte, no tenía ninguna compasión y ejecutaba su melodía letal, y Kaysa ejecutaba su Salamander Shock.

En unos minutos, vencieron a varios de los bandidos, y los demás huyeron despavoridos ante la inminencia de la victoria de los caballeros y los generales marinos. Al ver que el jefe herido trataba de escapar, Touma lo detuvo atacándolo y Aioria le puso un pie en el pecho para evitar que se levante.

-¿Dónde están las dos chicas?- preguntó fríamente el caballero de Leo- o te romperé cada uno de tus huesos...-

El hombre en el suelo tartamudeó apenas algo inentendible.

-Creo que no entendiste la pregunta- dijo Touma, encendiendo su cosmo y rodeándose de una corriente eléctrica- dinos dónde están las chicas o terminarás como pollo rostizado...-

-Y yo me encargo de volarte el cerebro- añadió Sorreto, golpeando su mano con la flauta dorada.

-No...no... no lo sé- tartamudeó el jefe- tie...tienen a una de las chicas en la torre norte... pero la otra no está aquí...-

-¿Cuál de las dos no está aquí?- preguntó Sorreto.

-La pelirroja-

Al escuchar esto, Aioria tomó al sujeto por el cuello y lo levantó.

-¿Dónde está Marín?- dijo fríamente el caballero.

-No lo sé...- comenzó el jefe, pero al sentir que los dedos del caballero dorado se cerraban alrededor de su cuello decidió responder- ¡está bien! ¡está bien! ¡te digo!- Aioria lo dejó caer al suelo- está en el castillo de René Gressus... el amo solo quería a la otra chica...-

-¿Y donde queda eso?- preguntó Aioria de nuevo.

-Al sur de Hidelberg- dijo el hombre- en el otro extremo de la ciudad-

-Gracias- dijo Aioria entre dientes. El jefe, una vez libre, salió corriendo despavoridamente detrás del resto de desertores.

-Bandidos- dijo Mu en voz baja- no existe el honor para ellos-

-Tenemos que dividirnos- dijo Aioria- yo iré al castillo de René Gressus por Marín-

-Necesitarás ayuda- dijo Touma- yo...-

-No, Touma- dijo Aioria- yo iré por tu hermana... es mejor que Milo me acompañe-

-Está bien- dijo Mu- ustedes vayan por Marín... los alcanzaremos tan pronto como pongamos a salvo a Melody...-

-Nos veremos pronto- dijo Milo, siguiendo al caballero de Leo hacia la salida. Una vez que desaparecieron, los combatientes que quedaron se miraron entre sí.

-La torre norte- dijo Sorreto- Mu, ¿crees que puedas teletransportarnos ahí?-

Mu cerró los ojos unos segundos, y luego los abrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Hay un extraño campo de energía dentro de la estructura- dijo el caballero- nos será difícil aún usar nuestros poderes dentro...-

-Tenemos que intentarlo- dijo Touma- por el bien de Melody-

Kaysa volvió a mirar al ángel de manera extraña, adivinando sus sentimientos hacia la hermana de Sorreto. Éste no se inmutó.

-Entonces tendremos que entrar por la puerta- dijo Sorreto. Todos asintieron.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Melody se limpió las lágrimas. Estaba aún muy asustada, pero comenzó a sentir el cosmo de su hermano y de Touma muy cerca de donde se encontraba.

-Vinieron...- dijo en voz baja, a punto de sonreír. No lo hizo, sin embargo, porque las dos sirvientas alemanas aún estaban ahí. Unos minutos después entró uno de los mayordomos.

-Meine Frau- dijo el mayordomo- el señor Henrich está aburrido, y ordena que usted vaya a tocar la flauta en su presencia...-

Melody estuvo a punto de gritar que se fuera al demonio, pero lo pensó dos veces. Si hacía eso, de todas maneras la llevarían arrastrando con Henrich. Además, necesitaba ganar tiempo para que Sorreto y Touma entraran al castillo sin que el amo se diera cuenta.

-Ya voy- dijo Melody, recogiendo su flauta del suelo y acomodándose un poco los cabellos. El mayordomo se inclinó ligeramente y salió de la habitación seguido por Melody. La llevó por unas escaleras hasta la habitación de Henrich.

La habitación era grande, muy decorada y llena de muebles finos. A pesar de ser una noche fría, la habitación era tan cálida que Melody, a pesar de llevar un vestido ligero, sintió calor.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Henrich- mi pequeño tesoro ha aparecido... veamos si eres tan buena como tu hermano... de cualquier manera no habrá diferencia, porque me quedaré con ambos...-

Melody sintió un escalofrío, pero aparentó serenidad y no dijo nada.

-Retírate, Albert- dijo Henrich al mayordomo- y que nadie nos interrumpa...-

-Sí, señor- dijo el mayordomo cerrando la puerta.

-Ahora, preciosa- dijo Henrich. Melody asintió y se llevó la flauta a los labios. Sintió de nuevo el cosmo de Sorreto. Comenzó a tocar una melodía tranquila, que sabía por Sorreto que era buena para hacer dormir a quien la escuchara.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dos guardias custodiaban la entrada al castillo de Henrich Kohn, y comenzaron a escuchar la música producida por la flauta de Melody.

-¿Escuchas eso?- dijo uno de los guardias- es el sonido de la legendaria flauta de plata... esa chica la hace sonar maravillosamente...-

-Pero, ¿y la flauta dorada?- preguntó el otro.

-Pertenece a un general marino de Poseidón, Sorreto de Sirena- respondió el primer guardia- el señor Henrich ha traído a la chica para forzar al general marino a entregarse...-

-¿Y pondrá en libertad a la chica una vez que lo haga?-

-Claro que no- dijo el guardia- parece que no conoces al señor Henrich... se quedará con ambos-

-Muchas gracias por la información, señores- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos guardias se pusieron de pie, pero no vieron a nadie.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó uno.

-Yo- dijo Touma apareciendo delante de ellos.

-Lárgate, muchachito- dijo uno de los guardias- a menos de que quieras morir...-

Detrás de ellos, un Stardust Revolution los mandó a volar.

-Gracias, Mu- dijo Touma.

-Maldición- dijo Sorreto, levantando la vista- no la dejará ir...-

-Entonces- dijo Touma apretando un puño- iremos por ella y la sacaremos aunque no quiera-

-Yo apoyo eso- dijo Io.

-No perdamos más el tiempo- dijo Mu- entremos-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, Aioria y Milo llegaron al supuesto castillo de René Gressus.

-Es enorme- dijo Milo- mucho más grande y oscuro que el de Henrich Kohn-

-Si vive de secuestrar y asesinar gente- dijo Aioria, temblando ligeramente, más de rabia y preocupación que por otra cosa- espero que Marín esté a salvo-

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Milo, aunque tenía serias dudas de que la amazona estuviera con vida o a salvo, pero no dijo nada para no preocupar aún más a Aioria, que ya estaba muy preocupado.

-Vamos dentro- dijo Aioria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marín estaba aún pensando en la manera de escapar, cuando sintió los cosmos de Aioria y Milo acercándose. Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. Sin embargo, ésta no duró mucho, porque apenas pasaron un par de minutos cuando volvió a entrar René Gressus.

-Parece que tus amiguitos descubrieron muy pronto donde te encontrabas, mein Schatz- dijo él.

-Así parece- dijo ella, desafiante- parece que después de todo tu plan no está teniendo un buen resultado...-

René le lanzó una mirada de furia, pero solo duró unos segundos, y volvió a sonreír.

-No hay problema, Marín- dijo René- les daré una lección para que aprendan que conmigo no se pueden meter tan fácilmente...-

A Marín no le agradó nada la mirada de René, pero mantuvo su rostro sereno.

-Veo que aún así te crees muy valiente, mein Schatz- dijo René- pero después de todo te lo advertí, que lo lamentarías si no me mostrabas el respeto que merezco...-

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-Es fácil, Marín- dijo René, tomándola de la muñeca- pero no quiero arruinarte sorpresa, ni tampoco a tus dos amigos...ya lo verás-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Melody sonrió. Henrich ya estaba casi dormido por su melodía, y ella seguía a salvo. Ya no se sentía el cosmo de Sorreto y los otros, lo que le indicaba que ya habían entrado al castillo. Solo esperaba poder mantenerlo así hasta que llegaran a salvarla. Estaba segura que la hallarían por el solo sonido de su flauta.

-¡Señor Henrich! ¡Señor Henrich!- escuchó Melody gritar a lo lejos. La chica frunció el entrecejo y siguió tocando. Tal vez así no escucharía. Pero se equivocó. Albert, el mayordomo, abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que Henrich se despertara.

-¿Qué sucedió, Albert?- preguntó Henrich- creí que te había dicho que nos dejaras solos...-

-Mil perdones, señor- dijo Albert- pero el castillo está bajo ataque...-

-Así que vienen por ti- dijo Henrich mirando a Melody- y me hiciste dormir para que no me diera cuenta... muy mal, jovencita...-

Melody frunció el entrecejo.

-Ya te lo dije- dijo Melody- no tienes ningún derecho de conservarnos como si fuéramos cajas de música...-

-Sí puedo, y te lo voy a demostrar- dijo Henrich, haciendo sonar sus dedos. Viktoria y Sybill, las dos camareras, entraron. Henrich les dijo algo en alemán, y ellas asintieron. A Melody no le gustó nada su expresión

-¿Qué planeas?-

Henrich no respondió, sino solo sonrió maléficamente y señaló a las dos chicas. Ambas encendieron un tenue cosmo, y se convirtieron en copias idénticas de Melody, quien las miraba horrorizada.

-Veamos si tu hermano y sus amigos son lo suficientemente inteligentes para no caer en la trampa- dijo Henrich, y luego se volvió al mayordomo- Albert, enciérrala y asegúrate de que permanezca callada-

El mayordomo le arrebató la flauta y la llevó arrastrando escaleras arriba, a pesar de lo mucho que Melody trató de resistirse.

-Y ahora- dijo Henrich- que empiece la diversión-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Por cierto, olvidé ponerlo arriba... 'mein Schatz' es 'mi tesoro' en alemán.

**Elena**: toma en cuenta que la pobre chava estaba muy asustada jeje... aunque la verdad yo también lo hubiera golpeado. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Misao CG**: jajajajaja claro, pero te recomiendo vinagre o una botellita de alcohol... jejeje calma, serán pateados hasta el cansancio... y sí, hablo varios idiomas jeje, francés e italiano, porque el alemán apenas estoy aprendiendo... no es para tanto, hay quien sabe más... ¡Mil gracias por tu review!

**Marín**: ¡mucha, mucha ketchup!!!! Jajajaja ¡gracias por tu review!

**Fenixgirl**: veo que todas defienden a Marín jeje... está bien, ya verán lo que pasará con ella... ¡gracias por tu review!

**A los demás**: ¡gracias por seguir leyendo, y sigan mandando reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	9. C9: Fin del Asunto Henrich

CAPITULO 9: FIN DEL ASUNTO HENRICH

Sorreto, Touma, Mu, Io y Kaysa iban caminando por el pasillo principal del castillo. Se detuvieron al bifurcarse el pasillo. El sonido de la flauta de Melody fue interrumpido bruscamente, y ya no sabían que camino tomar.

-Yo digo que es mejor dividirnos- dijo Mu- para cubrir ambos caminos...-

-Tienes razón- dijo Sorreto.

-Touma y Kaysa, tomen el de la izquierda- dijo Mu- Io, Sorreto y yo tomaremos la derecha...-

-Hecho- dijo Kaysa, y Touma asintió.

Touma siguió caminando, seguido por Kaysa.

-¿Y tú porque nos ayudas?- le preguntó Kaysa a Touma- si ni siquiera eres un caballero de Atena...-

-Ese no es tu problema- dijo Touma fríamente. Kaysa alzó una ceja.

-Hay algo que tú no sabes, angelito- dijo Kaysa- yo puedo leer las almas de las personas, y sé que en tu alma hay una gran preocupación por Melody, aunque no pueda descifrar porqué...-

-Ya te dije que ese no es tu problema- dijo Touma, esta vez un poco preocupado. No le hacía ninguna gracia que Kaysa pudiera ver sus sentimientos. Más le valía a ese fenómeno no decir nada, porque no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Sorreto si se enterara, pero terminaría de deformar a Kaysa si abría la boca.

El general pareció sentir la hostilidad de Touma hacia su persona, porque dejó de hacer comentarios al respecto.

-¿Faltará mucho?- preguntó Kaysa luego de unos minutos. Touma se encogió de hombros. El ángel tomó una antorcha de la pared y siguió caminando. Tanta oscuridad le molestaba, él que estaba acostumbrado a la luz del Olimpo. Esperaba que pronto encontraran a Melody.

De pronto, alguien apareció delante de ellos. Una figura delgada, una mujer de largos cabellos color azul pastel que llevaba un ligero vestido blanco.

-¿Melody?- dijo Touma en voz baja.

-¡Hola!- exclamó ella- ¡que alegría verlos!-

Touma sonrió, pero Kaysa la miró sospechoso.

-¿Estás bien, Melody?- preguntó Touma.

-Muy bien- dijo ella- ¿dónde está Sorreto?-

-Tomó el otro camino- dijo Touma- pero le avisaremos que te encontramos...-

Melody sonrió, y Touma hizo lo mismo. El ángel iba a acercarse a ella, cuando Kaysa atravesó su brazo, impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Kaysa!- dijo Touma- ¿qué haces?-

-Esa chica no es Melody, Touma- dijo Kaysa- se ve como ella, y habla como ella... pero es una impostora...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Touma.

-Tómalo de alguien que ha sido impostor toda su vida- dijo Kaysa- esta chica está imitando la apariencia de Melody-

-No le creas, Touma- dijo Melody- él es el impostor...-

Al ver que Touma dudaba, Kaysa le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Te lo demostraré- dijo Kaysa, acercándose a Melody. El general marino se transformó en un joven moreno, de lentes, que ni Kaysa ni Touma habían visto en toda su vida. Touma no lograba entender la transformación del general marino.

-Hallo, Sybill- dijo Kaysa, bajo su nueva apariencia, dirigiéndose a la chica que tenía delante.

'Ese truco no engañará a nadie' pensó Touma. Melody, sin embargo, tembló ligeramente y, segundos después, se convirtió en una chica rubia, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Kaysa volvió a ser el mismo.

-Te lo dije- dijo Kaysa- recuerda que puedo leer las almas de las personas... el chico en el que me convertí es el novio de esta chica, pero acaba de partir al servicio militar...- se aclaró la garganta- esta representación era una trampa para nosotros-

Touma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Kaysa, si los otros caen en una trampa igual- dijo Touma- Sorreto estará perdido...-

-Tenemos que alcanzarlos pronto- dijo el general marino. Y ambos corrieron de regreso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, Mu, Io y Sorreto, quienes habían tomado el camino a la derecha, continuaron subiendo una larga escalinata de mármol. No había señal de que hubiera algún guardia vigilando el camino.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Mu- ya hubiéramos encontrado a alguien...-

-No te quejes- dijo Io- mejor que encontremos a Melody pronto y salgamos de aquí...-

Al llegar al final de la escalinata, encontraron a cuatro guardias custodiando una puerta.

-Intrusos- dijo uno de los guardias, el más alto y corpulento- prepárense a morir...-

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Io, encendiendo su cosmo- déjenos pasar o los que morirán son ustedes...-

-No pueden pasar- dijo otro guardia, alto y delgado- porque esta es la habitación del amo Henrich...-

-Tanto mejor- dijo Sorreto, golpeando su mano con su flauta dorada de mal humor- porque tengo que decirle dos o tres palabras a ese cobarde...-

Mu no dijo nada, pero encendió su cosmo también.

-Esta es su última oportunidad- dijo Io- déjenos pasar o...-

En ese momento sonó una campanilla dentro de la habitación. Uno de los guardias entró y salió segundos después.

-El amo Henrich ordena que los dejemos entrar- dijo el guardia- tiene un asunto pendiente que arreglar con ellos...-

Los otros tres guardias se apartaron y dejaron que Io, Sorreto y Mu entraran. Los dos generales y el caballero miraron alrededor, sorprendidos. Más que una habitación, parecía un salón de baile con una cama. En uno de los sillones, con una bata roja y pantuflas negras, estaba Henrich Kohn.

-Bien, bien- dijo Henrich- ¿han venido a traerme lo que pedí?-

-En tus sueños- dijo Io, cruzando los brazos de mal humor- devuelve a Melody...-

-Claro- dijo Henrich- si Sorreto acepta quedarse en su lugar...-

Io estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Mu puso su mano en su hombro. Sorreto cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió, mirando fijamente a Henrich con su mirada acusadora. Luego asintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sorreto- me quedaré, pero mi tienes que dejar libre a mi hermana-

-De acuerdo- sonrió Henrich, y lanzó una mirada a su mayordomo. Este asintió con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua. Sorreto vio a su querida hermana salir de ella, cabizbaja- ella se va, y tú te quedas...-

Mu miró sospechosamente la escena. Había algo que no encajaba, pero no lograba deducir que era. Melody caminó cabizbaja aún y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Io y Mu. En ese momento llegaron corriendo Kaysa y Touma.

-¡Espera, Sorreto!- gritó Touma- es una trampa-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Ella no es Melody, es una impostora- dijo Touma.

-Es cierto lo que dice, Sorreto- dijo Kaysa, jadeante- nos encontramos a otra impostora en el otro camino...-

Sorreto estaba sorprendido, pero la mirada de Kaysa lo convenció y asintió. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, pues Henrich tenía preparada una trampa para ellos. Hizo sonar una campanilla, y en ese momento entraron diez guardias.

-Ninguno se mueva- dijo Henrich.

-¿Crees que estos guardias nos detendrán?- dijo Touma.

-Los guardias no- dijo Henrich- pero Melody sí-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Sorreto.

Henrich señaló al mayordomo, que llevaba a la verdadera Melody contra sí mismo, cubriéndole la boca con la mano izquierda y sosteniendo un cuchillo contra su cuello con la mano derecha.

-Déjala- dijo Sorreto.

-Ni hablar- dijo Henrich- esta linda muñeca se queda aquí, y tú también-

-¡Yo no te lo permitiré!- dijo Touma, cerrando los puños furioso. Encendió su cosmo.

-Guardias, a él- dijo Henrich. Los diez guardias se lanzaron contra Touma. El ángel no se inmutó, y los despidió volando en dirección contraria con la fuerza de su cosmo.

-Es tu última oportunidad- dijo Touma- ordena que la suelten o recibirás mi ataque...-

-Estás loco- dijo Henrich- el único aquí que da órdenes soy yo...-

-Tú te lo buscaste- dijo Touma, liberando todo su cosmo. Gran parte de la habitación fue destruida. Melody aprovechó esto para morder la mano del mayordomo, haciendo que la soltara. Corrió y recogió su flauta, que seguía en el suelo.

-Yo misma te daré tu merecido- dijo Melody, apuntándolo con su flauta de plata- por querer tratarnos como cajas de música, a mi hermano y a mí...-

La chica se llevó la flauta a los labios e hizo sonar la nota más aguda con toda su fuerza, y con todo su aliento. Henrich se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y dejó escapar un alarido de dolor. Sorreto sonrió y tomó su flauta dorada también.

-Lo venceremos juntos, Melody- dijo el general marino, sonriendo a su hermana, quien asintió.

-DEATH END SIMPHONY- dijeron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo, antes de llevar sus respectivas flautas a los labios y comenzar.

Henrich comenzó a gritar. Mu, Io y Kaysa impidieron que los guardias interrumpieran la sinfonía de los dos hermanos.

-¡Ya basta!¡Ya basta!- gritó Henrich- ¡me rindo!¡me rindo!-

-No mereces que te perdone- dijo Sorreto, malhumorado, separando por unos segundos sus labios de su flauta dorada.

-Pero no somos tan mezquinos como tú- dijo Melody, imitando a su hermano y apartando la flauta de plata.

-Agradece eso- dijo Sorreto- pero si vuelves a acercarte a mi hermana te haré pedazos-

-Y yo le ayudaré- agregó Touma.

Henrich los miró, mitad molesto y mitad asustado.

-Está bien- dijo Henrich- pero ahora lárguense de mi castillo-

-Con gusto- dijo Io en tono molesto- no me quedaría más tiempo ni aunque me pagaran...-

-Lo mismo dijo- agregó Kaysa. Mu sonrió.

Los tres generales, Melody, Touma y Mu salieron del castillo con una gran sonrisa.

-Misión completa- dijo Kaysa.

-Aún no- dijo Mu en voz baja- aún no sabemos si Aioria y Milo lograron salvar a Marín-

-¿A Marín?- exclamó Melody. Touma se golpeó la frente. Era cierto. Estaba tan emocionado por haber rescatado a Melody que se olvidó por completo de su propia hermana.

-Así es- dijo Mu- ese tipo la atacó después que a ti, Melody, y se la llevó a su propio castillo-

-Tengo que irme- dijo Touma- Mu, ¿podrías teletransportarme a ese sitio?-

-Claro que puedo- dijo Mu- de hecho, te acompañaré, no es bueno que vayas tú solo...-

-Voy con ustedes- dijo Melody.

-Ni hablar- dijo Touma- tú debes volver con tu hermano a Grecia...-

-Pero...-

-Touma tiene razón, Melody- dijo Sorreto- aún no estás lista...-

-Nos veremos muy pronto, Melody- dijo Touma.

Con estas palabras, el ángel y Mu desaparecieron.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Io.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Sorreto- el señor Julián debe estar muy preocupado...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, Aioria y Milo ya habían entrado al castillo de René Gressus. A diferencia del de Henrich, estaba lleno de negras estatuas de demonios y monstruos. Estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera el brillo de la luna llena iluminaba el camino.

-No se siente ningún cosmo- dijo Milo en voz baja- ni el de Marín ni el de nadie más...-

-Mejor así- dijo Aioria- no quiero compañía...-

-No sé porque, pero presiento que tarde o temprano nos vamos a encontrar con dificultades...- dijo Milo.

-Obvio que vamos a tener dificultades- dijo Aioria en un tono muy seco.

-Eres el optimismo en persona- dijo Milo sarcásticamente- solo te lo paso porque sé lo preocupado que debes estar por Marín-

-Gracias, Milo- dijo Aioria, casi sonriendo.

-Oh, no creas que te acompaño nada más porque sí- dijo Milo- por muy amigo que seas, cuando salgamos de ésta todavía tendrás que llevarme al Gypsy Moon-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Aioria francamente sorprendido- ¿en una situación como esta aún me hablas del Gypsy Moon?-

-Pues...- dijo Milo, rascándose la nuca algo apenado- ya ves como soy-

Aioria sonrió.

-Si salimos de esta, iremos- dijo Aioria- mientras démonos prisa, no podemos retrasarnos más...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Mansión Solo_

-¡Melody!- exclamó Julián con una sonrisa- ¡estás bien!-

-Gracias a los dioses- dijo Sorreto, abrazando a Melody- y a los caballeros de Atena que nos ayudaron...-

-Por cierto- dijo Julián- ¿dónde están ellos?-

-Se fueron al castillo de René Gressus- dijo Melody- porque el malvado mercenario se llevó a Marín a su castillo-

-¿Fueron al castillo de René Gressus?- preguntó Julián en un tono sombrío- espero que tengan suerte...-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Melody.

-No he sabido de nadie que se haya atrevido a acercarse a ese castillo y salga con vida- dijo Julián- todos los intrusos tienen una muerte lenta y dolorosa... mueren devorados-

-¿De...devorados?- dijo la chica, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-En las fauces de un monstruo- terminó de decir Julián. Melody se llevó las manos a la cara, horrorizada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARA...

Gracias por todos sus reviews, y sigan leyendo!

Abby L. / Nona


	10. C10: Fin del Asunto René

CAPITULO 10: FIN DEL ASUNTO RENE

-¿E...este es el castillo de René Gressus?- preguntó Touma, mirando la oscura y tenebrosa estructura.

-Así parece- dijo Mu, cruzando los brazos- es evidente que todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño...-

-Espero que mi hermana esté bien-

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Mu- y espero lo mismo de Milo y Aioria-

-Ellos ya deben estar dentro- dijo Touma- entremos-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioria y Milo siguieron caminando dentro del castillo. El cosmo de Marín se sentía muy lejano de donde se encontraban.

-Parece que está abajo- dijo Aioria, señalando una escalinata que apenas se veía gracias a la luz de la luna y a una pequeña antorcha encendida junto al marco de la entrada.

-Oh, sí, claro- dijo Milo, cruzando los brazos- debe de haber algún lugar mucho más oscuro que aquí...-

-No te quejes- dijo Aioria, tomando la antorcha- al menos tendremos luz-

-Si crees que eso me sirve de consuelo, te equivocas mucho- dijo Milo- porque resulta que...-

Pero Milo no pudo terminar su frase, porque un fuerte ruido los interrumpió. Un ruido parecido a un rugido de un animal salvaje y furioso. Los dos caballeros sintieron un escalofrío recorrerlos.

-¿Qué...que fue eso?- dijo Milo.

-Ni idea- dijo Aioria- parece que venía de abajo...-

-Gracias, Aioria- dijo Milo, cruzando los brazos de nuevo- y es precisamente a donde nos dirigimos...-

Aioria le lanzó una mirada a Milo, y éste asintió dando un suspiro, no muy convencido.

-Vamos- dijo Milo, poniendo los ojos en blanco- vamos abajo de una buena vez, antes de que me arrepienta...-

Los dos caballeros bajaron las escaleras en silencio y muy despacio, mirando fijamente a ambos lados y en alerta. El cosmo de Marín se sentía cada vez más cerca, y un mal sentimiento de apoderó de Aioria. Lo que sea que haya hecho ese ruido, estaba cerca de Marín también.

-¿Crees que falte mucho?-preguntó Milo, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo.

-No creo- dijo Aioria- se ve una luz delante de nosotros...-

Los dos caballeros llegaron a una gran sala en penumbra, ubicada seguramente en un sótano del castillo. Miraron alrededor. Había al parecer estatuas en las paredes, un pequeño escalón en un extremo, y un diván sobre él. Una pequeña antorcha iluminaba la única salida, la cual consistía en una pequeña escalinata que bajaba todavía más. Los caballeros se encaminaron hacia ella cuando una fría voz los detuvo.

-¿Se van tan pronto?- dijo la fría voz. Los caballeros se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia el diván, de donde había surgido. Ahí estaba. El hombre alto, calvo, vestido todo de negro y con un parche negro en uno de sus ojos.

-¿Qué les pasa, caballeros?- dijo el hombre- ¿los caballeros de Atena abandonan a sus compañeros de armas?-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Milo entre dientes.

-¿Dónde está Marín?- dijo Aioria a su vez, también furioso.

-Oh, no te preocupes por ella- dijo René con una sonrisa astuta- si estaba muy bien antes de que ustedes llegaran... pero cometió el error de pasarse de lista conmigo...-

-¿Dónde está Marín?- repitió Aioria, interrumpiendo a René- más vale que me digas o te parto el cráneo...-

-Uh, no muy amigable- dijo René, encogiéndose de hombros- bien, supongo que no confían en mi palabra, y tendré que mostrarles que su amiguita está bien- hizo sonar sus dedos- luces, por favor...-

Varias antorchas se encendieron alrededor de ellos, iluminando por completo la habitación. Se dieron cuenta de que el suelo era realmente una gran reja metálica en forma de cuadrícula. Se podría ver el fondo si no estuviera tan oscuro.

Los dos caballeros se dieron cuenta que habían caminado a una trampa, porque las supuestas estatuas no lo eran, sino más piratas, bandidos y mercenarios. René rió ante las caras de sorpresa de ambos.

-Veo que no son tan valientes ahora que están ustedes dos solos y yo tengo a mis socios...- dijo René.

-No importa que seas tú solo o cien bandidos como tú- dijo Aioria, apretando su puño tanto como sus dientes- es la última vez que pregunto ¿dónde está Marín?-

-Marín está aquí mismo- dijo René.

Aioria y Milo vieron como René Gressus levantó a Marín por la muñeca. La amazona parecía no ofrecer ninguna resistencia, y su vista parecía vaga y perdida. Aioria se percató de un extraño brillo azulado saliendo de la mano de René, que lo hizo sospechar que ese cosmo azul absorbiera la energía de Marín.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- dijo Aioria.

-Nada... aún- dijo René, caminando hacia delante y forzando a Marín a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Milo.

-Ya verás- dijo René.

Dos de los bandidos removieron una parte de la reja de la cual constaba el suelo y René colocó a Marín sobre la abertura, sosteniéndola solo por la muñeca. Un nuevo ruido, como un rugido muy parecido al que los caballeros ya habían escuchado antes, surgió de la abertura.

-¡No te atrevas!- gritó Aioria, adivinando lo que se proponía el mercenario.

-¿O si no que?- dijo René desafiante.

Aioria encendió su cosmo de manera amenazadora. Lo mismo hizo Milo. René Gressus solo se echó a reír de nuevo, opacando el eco de los rugidos que provenían de la cavidad bajo sus pies.

-No me hagan reír- dijo el bandido- nunca podrán vencerme-

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Milo.

René Gressus se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Les dije que no me hicieran reír- dijo René- desgraciadamente no tengo mucho sentido del humor, y como ya le expliqué a Marín, no tengo más remedio que hacerlo...-

-¿Hacer qué?- dijo Aioria.

-Esto- dijo René- adiós, mein Schatz-

Y abrió su mano, tras lo cual Marín cayó al hoyo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Marín!- exclamó Touma. Él y Mu iban caminando a tientas en el oscuro castillo de René Gressus cuando Touma se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Mu sorprendido.

-Algo malo pasó, con Marín- dijo Touma- tengo este... mal presentimiento-

-No es un mal presentimiento, Touma- dijo Mu- tu cosmo y el de tu hermana están conectados-

-¿Conectados?- dijo Touma- ¿cómo?-

-Porque son hermanos- dijo Mu, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-Pero...- dijo Touma, caminando junto al caballero- antes no sentía cuando estaba en peligro... ¿porqué ahora sí?-

-No lo sé- dijo Mu- tal vez es porque has pasado más tiempo con ella...-

-¡Dioses, es cierto!- exclamó Touma, deteniéndose de nuevo y golpeándose la frente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Me lo advirtieron- dijo Touma, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- los otros ángeles... me dijeron que tenía que tener cuidado, o perdería mi parte divina...-

Mu parpadeó sin entender.

-Ese vínculo que tengo con Marín- explicó Touma- es mi parte humana. Si la dejo seguir, me convertiré en un humano por completo, perderé mi divinidad y mi derecho de volver al Olimpo-

-¿Quieres decir- dijo Mu, mirándolo sospechosamente- que vas a abandonar a tu hermana?-

-No tengo opción- dijo Touma, cruzando los brazos- es eso o pierdo todo...-

Mu le lanzó una mirada molesta.

-Pues pensé que estimabas en algo a tu hermana- dijo Mu- yo iré a ayudar a Aioria y Milo, tú haz lo que creas conveniente-

Y el caballero dejó a Touma, quien seguía de pie, mirando determinadamente hacia otra dirección.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Marín!- gritaron Aioria y Milo al mismo tiempo, mientras René Gressus y los bandidos alrededor reían como locos.

-¿Qué hay allá abajo?- dijo Aioria.

-Mis queridas...mascotas- dijo René. Aioria abrió los ojos grandemente y corrió hacia la abertura. Veinte mercenarios se interpusieron en su camino.

-Ah, ah- dijo René, moviendo su dedo índice- no querrás que Sandie y Maggie se mueran de hambre, ¿o sí?-

Aioria y Milo miraron entre las rendijas del suelo. Algo les decía que Sandie y Maggie no eran animales pequeños ni mucho menos amigables.

Al caer, Marín se había recuperado. No sabía porqué, pero el contacto con René la debilitaba. Ahora que estaba libre de él, pudo levantarse y ver las cosas con claridad. Estaba en una cavidad oscura y húmeda, iluminada solamente por la escasa luz que se lograba filtrar. Escuchaba los gritos eufóricos de los bandidos y las risotadas de René Gressus.

Una reja se abrió frente a ella. Por la abertura salieron dos bestias. Dos enormes reptiles, demasiado grandes para ser llamados simplemente cocodrilos o caimanes.

-Ay, no- dijo para sí misma, dando un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente- creo que estoy en problemas...-

-¡Marín!- exclamó Aioria desde arriba.

Uno de los caimanes se adelantó al otro y se lanzó contra Marín. La amazona reaccionó y saltó fuera del alcance del reptil. El otro caimán, más grande que el que la había atacado, se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella. De nuevo, Marín saltó para esquivar las fauces del monstruo. Una vez alejada de ambos, encendió su cosmo.

-¡METEORO!- gritó, golpeando a ambos caimanes. No logró herirlos, solo consiguió enfurecerlos más y hacer que la ataquen.

Mientras tanto, Aioria iba a lanzarse contra René y los 20 mercenarios, pero Milo lo detuvo con una mano.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Aioria.

-No lo intentes- dijo Milo en voz baja- ya cerraron esa abertura. Tendrás que romper el piso con tu Lightning Plasma-

-De acuerdo- dijo Aioria encendiendo su cosmo.

-Yo los detendré mientras- dijo Milo, imitándolo.

-¿Qué sucede, caballeros?- dijo René- ¿se rinden tan pronto?-

-En tus sueños- dijo Aioria.

-Toma esto- gritó Milo- ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-

-¡LIGHTNING PLASMA!- gritó Aioria.

Milo dirigió su ataque a René y los otros bandidos, mientras que Aioria dirigió su ataque al suelo e hizo un hoyo en él.

-¡No!- gritó René.

-Yo creo que sí- dijo Aioria, saltando dentro.

Milo sonrió al ver esto. René aprovechó su distracción y lo golpeó por la espalda, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Se creen muy astutos, caballeros- dijo René- pero no son lo suficiente...-

Milo se levantó con dificultad. El ataque le había robado parte de su energía también, y entendió perfectamente porque Marín había estado tan débil. René volvió a atacar a Milo.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!- gritó Milo.

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero el de René superó el de Milo, y golpeó al caballero, quien volvió a caer.

-Primero morirás tú, luego tu amigo seguirá...- dijo René, dirigiendo su ataque a Milo. Éste no hizo nada por detenerlo.

-¡CRISTAL WALL!-

El ataque de René chocó contra una pared invisible.

-¿Qué demonios...?-

-¿Mu?- dijo Milo- ¿viniste? ¿qué sucedió?-

-Logramos rescatar a Melody- dijo Mu con una sonrisa- o mejor dicho, ella se rescató sola... ¿dónde están Marín y Aioria?-

Milo estuvo a punto de responder 'abajo' cuando René atacó a Mu. Éste conjuró una segunda pared de cristal para protegerse a sí mismo y a Milo.

-¿Este es el lunático?- dijo Mu, pero Milo ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo, agotado, y no respondió.

Abajo, Marín resbaló y estuvo a punto de ser devorada por el caimán más grande cuando Aioria saltó junto a ella y lanzó a la bestia su ataque.

-¡LIGHTNING PLASMA!-

-Gracias, Aioria- dijo Marín, jadeando.

-No me lo agradezcas aún- dijo él, tomándola de la mano- ¡salta!-

Ambos saltaron para evadir al cocodrilo pequeño. El caimán grande estaba herido, pero furioso, y seguía lanzando tarascadas a diestra y siniestra.

-Tenemos que destruirlos, juntos- dijo Aioria- el poder de uno solo de nosotros no servirá contra estas criaturas, son demasiado grandes-

-De acuerdo- dijo Marín.

Ambos encendieron sus cosmos.

-¡LIGHTNING PLASMA!-

-¡METEORO!-

Los dos ataques golpearon a los caimanes, pero éstos volvieron a levantarse y atacarlos.

-Es inútil- dijo Marín- el poder de uno o de dos no sirve...-

-¿Y que tal el poder de tres?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se volvieron y vieron a un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules, que los miraba sonriente.

-¡Touma!- exclamó Marín sonriente. Aioria lo miró con aire sospechoso.

-Vengo a ayudar, Aioria- dijo Touma, tendiendo la mano al caballero- mi divinidad se puede ir al demonio, Marín es mucho más importante para mí que el tonto Olimpo-

Marín y Aioria sonrieron, y el segundo estrechó la mano del ángel. Una vez que lo soltó, Touma encendió su cosmo. Aioria y Marín hicieron lo mismo.

-Le daremos su merecido a estas cosas- dijo Touma.

Los tres atacaron a los dos caimanes. Fue un fuerte impacto, y las dos bestias cayeron muertas al suelo. Aioria miró a Marín. Tenía algunas heridas en los brazos, hechas indudablemente por los largos dientes de los caimanes, y sus ropas tenían manchas de lodo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. Marín asintió. Touma levantó la vista, tratando de evitar molestar.

-¡Mu!- gritó Touma- ¿podrías teletransportarnos?-

-Claro-

Y un instante después, Touma, Aioria y Marín estaban arriba. Quedaban unos pocos bandidos peleando contra Mu, y René Gressus había escapado.

-¿Dónde está ese bueno para nada?- preguntó Aioria.

-Huyó- dijo Mu- hacia arriba. No pude seguirlo, no podía dejar así a Milo...-

-Quédense aquí- dijo Aioria- ya vuelvo-

Y corrió escaleras arriba.

-¿Crees que haya ido a seguir a ese idiota?- preguntó Touma.

-Conociendo a Aioria...- dijo Mu, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿para qué te digo que no?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

René Gressus corría hacia la salida de su castillo, cuando un rayo de luz dorada lo golpeó y lo tiró al suelo. Se volvió y vio el rostro enfurecido del caballero de Leo.

-¿Ibas a alguna parte?- dijo Aioria. René sonrió. El tonto había ido a enfrentarlo solo. Después de todo, aún tenía oportunidad de ganar.

-¿Quieres enfrentarme, caballero?- dijo René- ¿tú solo?-

-Así es- dijo Aioria- te haré pagar lo que le hiciste a Marín y a Milo-

-Veamos que tienes- dijo René, encendiendo su cosmo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡LIGHTNING PLASMA!- atacó Aioria. El ataque del León dorado fue mucho mayor que el del bandido, quien fue despedido hacia atrás y chocó contra una de las paredes de su propio castillo.

-¿Qué demonios...?-

Aioria lo levantó contra la pared, apretando su cuello.

-¿Sabes lo que hago con basuras como tú?- dijo Aioria- les doy su merecido...-

René no pudo responder. Trataba en vano con todas sus fuerzas de retirar los fuertes dedos del caballero de su propio cuello. En ese momento, llegaron Marín, Touma, Mu, éste último ayudando al caballero de Escorpión a caminar.

-Déjalo, Aioria- dijo Mu- ya le diste su merecido...-

-¡Claro que no!- exclamaron Aioria, Marín y Milo al mismo tiempo.

Mu y Touma se echaron a reír, y Aioria soltó el cuello de René. El bandido sonrió satisfecho, pero Aioria se volvió y le propició un buen puñetazo en la cara.

-Eso fue por Marín- dijo Aioria, tomándolo por el cuello de nuevo- te acercas a ella de nuevo y te juro que no quedará nada de ti después de que acabe contigo...-

René tragó saliva.

Los caballeros, Marín y Touma salieron del castillo con una gran sonrisa. El asunto René Gressus ya había acabado. Ahora solo faltaban dos asuntos por resolver.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

A todos: Mil gracias por sus reviews, espero que pasen una muy Feliz Navidad.

Abby L. / Nona


	11. C11: Fin del Asunto Olimpo

CAPITULO 11: FIN DEL ASUNTO OLIMPO

_Santuario de Atena_

_-_¿Dónde demonios habían estado todos ustedes?- rugió Saori tan pronto como aparecieron en las Doce Casas.

Milo, Mu y Aioria sintieron una gruesa gota de sudor. Con la prisa, se habían olvidado por completo de avisarle a Saori o Shion de su salida.

-¡Tres caballeros dorados!- bramó Saori- ¡sin avisar nada!¡quiero explicaciones!-

Los tres respiraron muy hondo. Mu tomó la palabra y habló tranquilamente de lo que había ocurrido desde que sintieron ese extraño cosmo en el recinto de las amazonas, sin mencionar que Shaina había atrapado a Touma en el recinto.

-Así que Melody volvió con Sorreto- dijo Saori, ya más tranquila- menos mal, un problema menos... aunque creo que mañana la traerá de nuevo...-

-Em...¿Atena?- dijo Shion en voz baja.

-¿Sí?-

-Debería dejar que los caballeros, Marín y Touma vayan a dormir, ya casi amanece y no han dormido nada en toda la noche-

-Tienes razón, Shion- dijo Saori, y se volvió a los caballeros- váyanse a dormir, y si alguna vez vuelva a suceder algo parecido y tienen que salir, avisen, por favor...-

Los tres caballeros asintieron y volvieron a sus respectivas casas. Aldebarán acompañó a Marín y Touma al recinto de las amazonas y a la habitación de Seiya, respectivamente.

-¿Touma?- exclamó Seiya al verlo llegar- ¿qué...?-

-Larga historia, Seiya- dijo Touma- te la contaré mañana, estoy muerto...-

Y así nada más, sin cambiarse, se tendió sobre la cama y se quedó dormido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Aioria despertó con una enorme sonrisa. No había sido un sueño. Había salvado a Marín de un malvado mercenario y de dos parientes lejanos de los dinosaurios llamados Sandie y Maggie. La idea aún le daba risa.

Después de bañarse y vestirse, fue a asegurarse de que Milo estuviera bien. El caballero de Escorpión dormía plácidamente a pierna suelta, lo cual Aioria interpretó como una buena señal.

Ya había pasado el mediodía, y Aioria salió a buscar a Marín. La encontró fuera del recinto de las amazonas, hablando con Touma.

-Hola, Aioria- sonrió Marín al verlo. Aioria no pudo ver su sonrisa, escondida como estaba tras la máscara de plata.

-Buenos días- dijo el caballero. Touma sonrió.

-Bueno, hermanita, te veré más tarde- dijo Touma- prometí a Seiya y los otros que los vería...-

Aioria sonrió. Sabía que no era cierto, y estaba feliz de que el ángel mantuviera su promesa a pesar de que Melody ya no estaba en el Santuario.

-Extraña amistad tiene mi hermano con Seiya- comentó Marín- yo creí que no lo podía ni ver...-

-Muy extraña- agregó Aioria sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oye, Aioria- dijo Marín- quería agradecerte por lo de ayer... no lo hubiera contado de no ser por ti-

-Exageras- dijo Aioria- de todas maneras, Milo y los otros me ayudaron bastante-

Marín se quitó la máscara, sonrió y dejó un leve beso en la mejilla del caballero de Leo, quien lo recibió sonrojado.

-Te veré luego- dijo Marín, volviendo al recinto.

-Oye, Marín- la detuvo Aioria, tomándola del brazo- ¿quieres salir conmigo... otra vez?¿esta tarde?-

Marín sonrió.

-Me encantaría-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Anímate, Touma- dijo Seiya, dando una palmada en la espalda del ángel. Touma parecía deprimido.

-Hola, Touma- dijo una voz femenina. Touma se dio la vuelta, incrédulo. Era Melody, acompañada de Sorreto, quien estaba ahora frente a él, sonriéndole.

-¿Me...me... Melody?- tartamudeó- ¿volviste?-

-Así es- dijo Melody, levantando la vista hacia su hermano mayor.

-He venido a agradecerles lo que han hecho por mi hermana- dijo Sorreto- no hubiera podido sacarla de ahí sin su ayuda...-

-No hay nada que agradecer, Sorreto- dijo Touma.

-Te veré luego, Melody- dijo Sorreto. Melody abrazó a su hermano, y éste desapareció.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Melody-¿Marín está bien?-

-Muy bien- dijo Touma- me da gusto volver a verte...-

-Sí, a mi también...- sonrió Melody.

En ese momento llegaron Odiseo y Teseo, los otros dos ángeles de la diosa Artemisa. Ambos estaban muy serios, y tenían una mirada muy sombría.

-¿Ustedes?- preguntó Touma, palideciendo.

-Touma, Zeus ya ha tomado su decisión, y ordena que nos acompañes para que la escuches- dijo Odiseo.

-De...de acuerdo- dijo Touma, algo nervioso. Se volvió a Melody- te veré luego- y vio que Seiya le sonrió con los pulgares arriba.

-Suerte- le dijo Melody en voz baja, aunque un poco triste.

Touma siguió a sus dos compañeros hacia el Olimpo. Antes de llegar, los dos ángeles le lanzaron una mirada de tristeza.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?- preguntó Teseo.

-¿Hice que?- preguntó Touma, aunque ya tenía la idea.

-No rompiste el vínculo humano que tienes- dijo Teseo- lo aumentaste, al ir a salvar a tu hermana y a esa chica... a pesar de que te lo advertimos...-

-Supongo que... soy humano, después de todo, y por más servicio que preste a la señora Artemisa, sigo sintiendo compasión, piedad y amor...-

Teseo y Odiseo guardaron silencio, pero siguieron mirándolo con tristeza. Cuando por fin llegaron al Olimpo, se dirigieron a la cámara de Zeus.

Touma entró en la enorme sala del trono, la cual estabha rodeada de columnas que parecían sostener el mismo cielo. Zeus estaba sentado en su trono dorado. Era un hombre joven, de cabellos blancos y profundos ojos azules, que parecían penetrar hasta las mismas almans. A su lado derecho, de pie, estaba la diosa Hera, acariciando sus largos cabellos castaños y ondulados. Al lado izquierdo del rey de los dioses estaba Artemisa, también de pie, con una mirada llena de preocupación.

Touma llegó frente a Zeus y se arrodilló junto con sus compañeros.

-Levántate- dijo Zeus con voz autoritaria y un poco molesta. Touma obedeció, pero siguió con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Touma de Icaro- comenzó Zeus- tu señora me pidió que te permitiera continuar en su servicio y viviendo en el Olimpo a pesar de tu origen mortal y humano, así que decidí ponerte a prueba...-

Hera y Artemisa se miraron entre ellas, pero sin pronunciar palabra. Zeus continuó.

-Tu prueba consistió en mantener la esencia divina que habías conseguido, viviendo en la Tierra como humano. Hiciste bien en guardar fielmente los secretos de los dioses. Pero dejaste que algo creciera en ti... un vínculo humano...-

El corazón de Touma dio un vuelco. Sabía que hablaba del mismo vínculo que tenía con Marín, del cual Mu le había hablado.

-Sin querer formaste más vínculos: con tu hermana, con una chica y con los caballeros, aumentando así tu esencia humana...-

Artemisa hizo el ademán de decir algo, pero Zeus continuó.

-Sin embargo- dijo Zeus- sabías eso y sacrificaste tu oportunidad de volver aquí para salvar a tu hermana. Y estás muy equivocado si crees que el amor es un sentimiento exclusivo de los humanos...-

Touma levantó la vista.

-Demostraste tu valor y pasaste la prueba- dijo Zeus- así que puedes volver al Olimpo y al servicio de mi hija Artemisa- se volvió hacia ella- no puedo privarte de un guerrero tan valioso, hija mía-

Artemisa sonrió.

-Gracias, padre- dijo la diosa.

Touma sonrió también, pero su alegría desapareció pronto al recordar el Santuario y a Melody.

-Mi señor- dijo Touma- agradezco su generosidad, pero mi lugar está en la tierra-

Zeus y Artemisa lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Quiero decir- continuó Touma- que no dejaré de servir a mi señora Artemisa pero, con su permiso, quisiera seguir viviendo en la tierra-

Zeus asintió con una sonrisa.

-Es lo justo- dijo.

Touma sonrió, se despidió de su señora y de los otros dos ángeles y volvió al Santuario, donde Melody lo esperaba.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la chica- ¿te expulsaron?-

-No- dijo Touma- solo vine por mis cosas...-

Melody puso cara de tristeza, y Touma se echó a reír.

-¡Mentira!- dijo Touma, abrazándola- sigo al servicio de mi señora, pero me quedaré aquí-

-Malvado- exclamó Melody molesta.

-No te enojes- dijo Touma, abrazándola más fuerte- me quedaré porque te quiero...-

Melody lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Touma la besó juguetonamente en los labios, y la chica se sonrojó.

-¡Touma!- llegó Seiya de pronto- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Sigo en el servicio de mi señora- dijo Touma con una enorme sonrisa, sin soltar a Melody- pero me quedaré a vivir aquí-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Lista?- preguntó Aioria.

-Lista- dijo Marín- ¿a dónde iremos?-

-Dudo mucho que quieras volver al café alemán-

-Oh, no- dijo Marín, haciendo un gesto de disgusto- el sitio es hermoso, pero no quiero escuchar una sola palabra en alemán en toda mi vida-

-Como quieras- dijo Aioria.

Decidieron ir por un helado, y luego fueron a caminar a la playa, dejando que las pequeñas olas bañen sus pies, mientras Marín cargaba con sus sandalias en la mano izquierda y Aioria con sus zapatos.

Ya había anochecido, pero la luna los iluminaba lo suficiente.

-Que hermosa noche- comentó Marín- no hay nubes, y la luna y las estrellas se ven muy bien...-

-Muy hermosa- dijo Aioria- oye, Marín, hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-¿Sí?- dijo Marín.

-Verás...- comenzó Aioria, pero una voz los interrumpió. Era Seiya.

-¡Marín!¡Marín!-

-¿Qué pasa, Seiya?- preguntó ella.

-¡Touma se quedará en el Santuario!- exclamó el caballero de bronce.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Marín- ¿lo expulsaron?-

-¡Zeus le permitió quedarse, pero él decidió quedarse con nosotros!-

-Eso es genial, Seiya- dijo Marín- luego iré a verlo...-

-Nos veremos al rato, Seiya- dijo Aioria.

Pero Seiya no captó la indirecta ni parecía dispuesto a moverse de su sitio. Aioria puso los ojos en blanco. Milo y Touma llegaron en ese momento.

-Hola, Marín. Hola, Aioria- dijeron los dos a coro. Touma golpeó a Seiya en la cabeza y Milo se lo llevó arrastrando de ahí, seguido por el ángel, y murmurando algo como 'nos vemos luego'.

-¿Qué les sucede?- preguntó Marín, algo confundida.

-Ni idea- sonrió Aioria.

-¿Y que me ibas a decir antes de que Seiya llegara gritando como loco?- preguntó Marín, recordando la anterior conversación.

-Marín- dijo Aioria, tomando la mano libre de Marín ente las suyas- te amo-

Marín abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejó caer sus sandalias a la arena.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo ella, tomando las manos de Aioria.

-Que te amo- dijo Aioria. Marín dejó escapar un grito de alegría y abrazó a Aioria.

-¡Yo también a ti!- exclamó ella- ¡creí que nunca lo dirías!-

Milo y Touma observaron la escena desde lejos, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras esperaban a que Seiya recuperara la conciencia.

-Misión cumplida- dijo Milo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que este asunto haya terminado por fin- dijo Touma.

-¿Acabado?- dijo Milo- ni hablar... tú y Aioria me deben una noche en el Gypsy Moon-

-Oh, no- exclamó Touma.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

FIN

A todos: Espero que hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad, mil gracias por todos sus reviews, y estén al pendiente, el miércoles voy a publicar la segunda historia de la serie, que se trata de Milo. Espero que terminen el año con el pie derecho, y que en el próximo todos sus sueños se hagan realidad.

Abby L. / Nona


End file.
